One More Makes Two
by Rouxal
Summary: Alex is ready to take the next step in their relationship. Move in together. But does Olivia feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

"_When you're done with work come over my place, I have a surprise for you. ;)"_

This was the text message Olivia Benson received at 7:19 p.m. still very much engulfed in her work. Olivia looked at her partner whose brow was furrowed as he passed her a piece of paper.

"Liv, take a look at this."

She grabbed the document and as she tried to read it, the words immediately jumbled across the page, her tired eyes reminding her just how many hours she had been working.

"El, I can barely read this. Let's call it a night, huh?"

Elliot gave her a small smirk as he started to organize his papers and slip them into a manila folder, "Sure wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He says slightly shaking his head.

"How did you even know…"

"I know that text message you just got was from her because of that goofy smile."

Olivia blushed, "Well…"

"Go ahead and go. I'll pack up your paper work."

"Thanks, El." She said with a smile and gathered her things, pulling out her cell phone to text Alex back.

"_I'm on my way."_

Olivia arrived at Alex's apartment and unlocked the door with her key that was given to her on their ten month anniversary four months ago. She smiled at the thought and opened the door to see the lamp in the far corner as the only source of light throughout the apartment.

"Alex?" She yelled out, instinctively putting her hand on the holster of her issued gun.

"In the bedroom." She heard Alex yell back.

Olivia let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding and headed back to the bedroom disposing of her shoes and socks on the way. She opened the bedroom door and spotted Alex in bed watching TV above the cover….completely dressed.

"You know, when I got your text about a surprise waiting for me I kinda expected you to be…"

Alex raised her eyebrow inquisitively and it made Olivia stop her suggestion.

"Expect me to be what?"

"….naked…" Olivia gave her a wag of her brow as she crossed the bed to Alex, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her stomach.

Alex giggled a bit immediately letting her fingers run through Olivia's hair. She loved the silkiness of it. The feel of the very tips running through her fingers.

"Why does every surprise have to be about sex or one of us naked?"

"Mmm, because I love it that way." Olivia said closing her eyes with a content smile until Alex pinched her arm rather hard.

"OWWW, Alex!"

"That's what you get!" Alex said giving her one more pop to her arm.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia quickly grabbed Alex's body and flips her so that she can be on top and immediately starts to tickle her rib cage.

"Oh God, I can't breathe! Stop!" she giggled trying to pry Olivia's hands off of her stomach.

"Nope! _That's what you get!" _Olivia said mocking her, continuing to tickle Alex across her ribs until Alex finally got the strength and flipped them over straddling Olivia's hips and holding her hands over her head at the bottom of the bed.

"Wow…" Olivia was still trying to figure out how she got in this position. She knew the counselor could hold her own, but…

"Mhm." Alex smirked as she bent down to give Olivia a deep, searching kiss but, pulled back when she felt Olivia's tongue asking permission to enter. Olivia gave a disapproving moan, but smiled nonetheless, just loving the feeling of Alex on top of her.

"Don't you want to know what my surprise is?" Alex asked beaming down at Olivia whose face looked like she was in pure heaven.

"Hmmm." Was all Olivia could muster through her love drunk smile.

"Well, I've been thinking about something and I think right now would be the perfect time to do it so…" Alex trailed off, feeling a little less confident. Olivia placed her fingers on Alex's hips making tiny hearts on them, trying to restore Alex's confidence.

"I want us to move in with each other."

Olivia snapped out of her love induced daze and stared at Alex, so sure she didn't hear her correctly. Her heart began to pound as she waited, feeling that if she didn't say anything Alex would repeat herself, but she waited in vain.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I think that me and you," she punctuated the word with a soft kiss to Olivia's nose, "should move in together." Alex gave her a soft smile, anticipating Olivia's reaction, knowing for sure the detective would be over the moon about the idea.

"I, umm, I uh… have to go…" Alex's face became confused as Olivia started lifting her off of her lap. Olivia looked anywhere she could except Alex's eyes as she stood up beside the bed starting for the door.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, I have to go back to the precinct. I forgot to uhh…finish some DD5's. The caps gonna kill me if I don't have those done…" She goes into the hall where she dropped her socks and shoes and starts putting them back on.

Alex leans against the bedroom threshold with her arms crossed watching her. "Liv, is something wrong?"

"No, I just have to get it done Alex, ok?" Olivia's tone was just a little agitated which made Alex have an attitude of her own.

"Sure. Whatever. Just lock the door behind you." Alex went back into the bedroom slamming the door.

Olivia sat there for a second staring at the sand colored carpet. _She wants me to move in? I don't know if I…_

She stopped the thought and tied her shoelace, standing to head for the door. She locked it behind her as instructed and put her forehead to the solid wood. Her heart refused to regulate its beating as she thought about the idea once more.

_Oh God, she wants me to move in…_

_

* * *

_

"So, how was your night partner?" Elliot greeted her the next morning with a sly grin which slowly morphed itself into a concerned smile. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I haven't." Olivia ran a hand through her growing locks and blew out a breath. "Alex umm… Alex wants me to move in with her."

"And this is bad because…"

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Olivia started tapping her pen nervously on her desk.

"Well Liv, you two have been together for more than a year. When exactly do you expect to be ready?"

The conversation was cut short as the unmistakable sound of Alex's heels came clicking down the hall of the precinct. Alex appeared with a couple folders in hand, her facial expression looking determined.

"Hey, Elliot. I just wanted to drop these by while I was in the neighborhood and to remind you that we have a testimony appointment at 11 o' clock today."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Counselor." Elliot said sarcastically grabbing the files.

She gave Olivia a faint glance as she muttered out, "Good morning detective."

"Alex, I-."

"Is Cragen in?" Alex said, completely cutting Olivia off.

"He's in his office. Alex, I want to say that-."

"Thank you detective." Alex said, turning her heel in the direction of the Captains office.

Olivia watched her enter the room and ran her hand though her hair again, knowing that she was in it, and deep.

Elliot looked from the office door to Olivia with a look. "Good luck, Liv."

* * *

Olivia arrived at Alex's apartment later on that night trying to make amends with her. This subject obviously made Alex angrier than she may have realized initially, given her display in the bull pin earlier that day.

She gave the door three knocks signaling that she was coming in before she inserted her key to the door.

"Alex?"

She entered to the sound of a faint voice talking. Olivia rounded the corner to find Alex sitting on the couch…with someone else. A woman she didn't recognize, and who Alex was sitting just a little too close to in her opinion.

"Alex?"

She looked back to find Olivia rooted to the spot with a facial expression she couldn't quite place. She touched the arm of her guest excusing herself from the conversation. She walked into the foyer to grab Olivia, bringing her into the kitchen where they could have some privacy.

"Yes, Olivia. What do you need?"

"Umm… can we start off with who is that in your living room?"

"A guest. Any other questions?" Alex folded her arms and showed mock anticipation for Olivia's response.

"What is she doing here so late? It's almost 11:30?"

"Why are you so concerned about what goes on in _my _house?" Alex asked with a snotty attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Alex, come on. That's not fair." Olivia said, trying to reach for Alex's arm to pull her closer, but recoiled when she moved it away.

"You know what's not fair, Liv? You running out on me the other night. You know what else isn't fair? Me never getting an apology for it."

"Alex, you know I'm sorry, I just…"

"You what, Liv?"

Olivia couldn't find a way to express how she felt about the proposal for them to move in together and the longer she tried to figure out something to say, the quicker Alex's patience wore thin.

"You know what, Liv? Like I said before, I have a guest. So if you don't mind?" Alex said brushing past her and throwing over her shoulder, "You can let yourself out."

Olivia looked at her join the woman on the couch once again and could make out her saying the word 'sorry' and giving her a faint smile. Olivia slowly made her way to the door taking one more glance back to the couch where the two women were sitting. It's like she wanted to be mad but knew that she couldn't be. She knew she was wrong for running out on Alex last night. If the tables were reversed she would feel and be acting the same way. _I'm not sure I would carry it to this extent. _She thought, making one more glance towards the couple before opening the door.

It was going to be hard, but she had to make things right.

* * *

**R&R Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days later_

Alex put down her brief case by the door of her office as she closed it. Her desk chair looking like an oasis to a man in the dessert as her feet screamed for relief. She trudged across the carpeted floor to her seat and tried her best not to plop down. It was nearing the end of the day and it couldn't have come sooner. A case was thrown out due to insufficient evidence and another trial was yet again postponed due to a witness never showing. She got on her detectives hard for their lack of communication with the witness as they were assigned to sit on her throughout the entire trial, but the sudden rush of new cases pulled their plan apart. She knew she couldn't blame them, but she needed something to take the hit for this awful day.

Her hand ran through her blonde locks but then froze when a knock at the door startled her and the red hair of her secretary popped through the threshold.

"Alex, you've got a delivery." She said with a sly grin as she came through the door and exposed the grand bouquet of beautiful long stem white roses in a gorgeous crystal vase. She took it from her assistant and placed the bouquet of flowers on top of her desk as she gasped at the uniqueness of it. She spun it around slightly looking at the engraved design throughout the vase until a piece of paper within the flowers caught her eye.

She picked up the piece of parchment and a slight smile grabbed the corner of her lips.

"_I miss you. Dinner at my place tonight? Please? Love you." – O_

Alex sighed and once again ran her hand through her hair. She was still upset with Olivia. Mainly from the way she ran out that night but also from the fact that she hadn't heard from her in the past three days. But it was hard to hate her with these long stem roses sitting on her desk, knowing that Olivia spent a big pretty penny on them. She chewed on her bottom lip until she realized that her assistant was still standing in her office seeming to be out of her skin.

"Sooooo, who are they from?"

Alex gave a slight smile and sat back in her chair crossing her legs still staring at the bouquet.

"Hmm. Olivia"

"You don't seem too happy about them," Her assistant said giving her an odd look, "They're gorgeous."

"That they are." She said, putting a hand to her mouth as she lost herself in thought. _She rejected me. And she didn't even have the decency to explain why. She just left._

"Well, I for one think that it's romantic given the fact that you all are so long into the relationship. How long has it been now?" Alex smiled to herself as she thought about it.

"A year and two months." And what a year and two months it had been. During that time she realized that she loved Olivia more than she ever thought she could love another human being. Olivia shared things with her that she hadn't even shared with Elliot. Her deepest fears. Her mother's abuse. She had been patient with Olivia knowing that her heart was a fragile thing and that she never trusted easily. _Maybe I should just be more patient with her. Lord knows she has with me. This job has sometimes caused hell in our relationship, but she stuck by me…_

"Alex? Alex?" Her assistant spoke again trying to get Alex out of her haze.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said physically jarring herself from her thoughts.

"I said maybe you should give her a call? You seem to be a little upset with her, but these flowers are just too magnificent."

Alex looked at the flowers once more and sighed.

She pulled out her phone and opened the text message screen.

"_Meet you there."_

_

* * *

_

Alex knocked on the door that night suddenly realizing that she was nervous. It almost felt like she hadn't seen Olivia in months instead of days. She heard a door close from the other side and involuntarily straightened her skirt and blazer but immediately felt silly for doing so.

The door opened and Olivia's face instantly broke into a shy smile.

"Hey." She said, drinking in the image of her girlfriend.

"Hi….are you going to let me in?" said Alex, slight irritation in her voice.

Olivia's smile faded as she stood to the side to let Alex in, feeling the cold draft that she left behind. She reached for her jacket to help Alex take it off but instantly stopped when she was given a sideways glance clearly saying 'don't touch me'

"So…ermm… I have dinner already prepared."

"Really? What is it that you cooked?"

Olivia gave a small smile and replied, "Stuffed Ravioli Florentine."

They walked into the dining space of Olivia's apartment to a round decorated table. Food already laid out in a gorgeous display with rose pedals in between plates. Alex hesitated for a bit but quickly knew why this table looked so familiar.

It is the exact same meal and decorations used the very first time Olivia cooked for her. The night where they officially became Alex and Olivia.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked on as Olivia pulled back her chair for her. She sat down and reached for her napkin and watched Olivia cross the table. The same smile still tugging at her lips.

"Olivia, this is…wow. How do you remember all the details of that dinner that night?"

"How could I forget the most important night of my life? How could I forget that I could barely breathe the minute you walked through my door? That my palms were so sweaty I swear I almost dropped the food right on top of you?"

They broke out into a giggle as they grabbed for their silverware, Olivia sneaking a glance of Alex every three seconds. The rest of the meal was a pleasant silence that was more than welcome. Alex moaning into her bites as not only the sense of taste overwhelmed her, but the memories as well.

When they were done, Olivia grabbed their plates and set them in the dish washer. Alex had just begun bringing the saucers when Olivia objected.

"No, no. I got it Alex. How about you just take a seat on the couch? I'll join you in a minute."

Alex did as instructed and sat on the couch in the living room cross legged. She found herself stroking the fabric as she looked around the apartment. It had actually been a long time since she had been here to just sit and relax. She let her toes play between the carpet until she felt a presence on the couch.

"Having fun?" Olivia said with a curious look. Alex just smiled and turned her body so that she was facing Olivia on the couch. Olivia suddenly felt a rush of insecurities as she tried to make herself speak.

"Umm… Alex. I want to say I'm sorry for the other day."

"Well that took only three days to hear." Alex felt her walls go up, but tried to stop them considering the fact that she knew Olivia was trying.

"I'm sorry, Alex. It's just… we never really talked about… you know… moving in."

"I was trying to talk about it three days ago. Of course that was before I knew that you would actually bolt the minute I brought it up." Alex said, folding her arms and feeling less than impressed right.

"I was scared. It just seemed so sudden."

"A year and two months is sudden to you?"

"No…. Yes." Olivia fidgeted.

Alex squinted her eyes at her and looked at the carpet. "I don't… I don't understand you, Olivia. There was once a time where you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. To grow old with me…"

"I know and I thought about that too and its why I asked you over tonight," she took and deep breathe and adjusted to a new position on the couch, "If you want to move in, Alex... I want us to move in."

Alex looked at her wide eyed which slowly turned into a look of skepticism and worry.

"Liv…"

"No, Alex. I want this. You know… I just want you to be happy. And if us moving in together does that then... It's what I want." She smiled a big smile waiting for Alex to answer her with the same excitement she was feeling… but it never came.

Alex looked down in her lap and started to finger the loose thread at the bottom of her blouse.

"Liv, I've thought about this and… maybe we just shouldn't move in together."

Olivia's smile slowly faded. "What do you mean?"

"I Just don't know if… we should do this…"

Olivia's heart dropped as she shifted in her seat, scared to ask the question that was trapped within her throat.

"And… by 'this' you mean…"

Alex looked from Olivia's eyes back down to the floor, feeling the tear that was threatening to fall…

* * *

R&R Please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys. School is getting a little hectic but I had to get this out. Enjoy:)

* * *

"Alex…"

"Liv, I've had a couple days to think about this and... I think maybe we should… take some time off." Alex's eyes remained on the bottom of her blouse, scared that if she were to look Olivia in the eye she would lose her resolve.

"Alex…why would you think… I don't want to take time off." Olivia was suddenly full of fear, a lump in her throat refused to be swallowed.

"Olivia, let me ask you a question. If I wouldn't have said anything about moving in, when do you think we would have made that step?"

Olivia looked at her, but as she began to think her eyes trailed to the carpet. She rubbed the back of her neck as she stammered.

"Alex, I don't think I can answer that."

"Exactly."

Olivia looked at Alex, praying in her mind that this conversation wasn't going to go like she thought it was going to.

"Alex. I'm ready. I mean, yeah, I never thought about it until now, but I've thought about it and I want this Alex. Just… please…"

"Liv, you can say that all you want, but you forget I know you better than you know yourself," she gave a small apologetic smile, "I know you're not ready for this and maybe… maybe I'm not ready for it either…"

A single tear ran down Olivia's olive skin as she desperately thought of a solution.

"Ok, well how… how about we just forget about the whole moving in thing and just pick up where we left off."

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, where I left off was thinking that we were on the same page. The same level…"

"We are baby! We are! I want this, Alex. Please..."

A quiet sob came from Alex as she buried her face in her hands. She felt the warm tears slip through the crack of her fingers, running down her hands.

"Liv…" she tried but broke into another round of sobs causing Olivia to shudder, scared to move. It was like she couldn't feel. Her nerve endings were so shot it was like she couldn't even feel the couch beneath her.

"Liv, I just need a break. Ok? I'm not saying it's forever but…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Her heart was screaming at her, yelling at her to rethink this, but her mind knew that time off was the right thing to do.

"Alex, baby, please? I don't… I don't want to take time off. I just want you. Just… forget about this entire week. Baby, please?"

"I can't." Alex slowly stood up and tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, Liv. I just can't."

* * *

Olivia let her silent tears fall freely, barely hearing the door close as Alex left. It was as if she was frozen in that spot, unable to move. Her mind replayed tonight. Over and over again. Hoping to find when and where she went wrong.

_I did nothing wrong._

She broke out into a cry that finally voiced itself. All her anger and grief heard through her sobs. Knowing that she did nothing wrong was even worse than actually doing something. It was nothing she could fix. This was all on Alex's time.

She ran her hands through her hair as she let out a shaky breath. It was as if her body was going through physical pain, an immediate 'Alex' withdrawal as if not having her in her life were already taking affect. She reached for her phone and stared at it, not knowing to either let this take its course or call the one person that she could talk to about any and everything with… other than Alex.

She heard the phone ring in her ear as she waited for the person to answer, her nerves getting more tense every second. Until finally…

"Elliot… I… I need you."

* * *

Elliot knocked on her door 45 minutes later with a half bottle of Vodka. "I thought we may need this." he said as Olivia gave him a puzzled look upon his arrival. Olivia had gotten rid of her liquor supply months ago. Another thing that Alex had requested. To keep her happy.

They sat on the couch while Elliot poured the alcohol, a long silence settling between them. He handed Olivia the glass and sat back on the couch. She didn't drink it, but rested the glass on her leg as she starred off into a distant corner. Elliot didn't push her to speak. He knew that as soon as she was ready to talk she would.

"I don't understand it, El," she said still staring, "I mean, I did everything for her…"

"What exactly happened?"

"She… she wants to take a break but… I have a feeling it's going to be more than that." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you think that?"

"Come on now, El. Everybody says that at the beginning but never get back together…"

"You really think she'd throw this all away?" he said looking Olivia deep in her eyes.

"I don't know Elliot. I really don't know."

They sat there in silence until Elliot spoke up again. "What happened tonight?"

"Well," she started as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I told her to come over for dinner. It went well but it was the conversation afterwards…" she trailed off and Elliot had to get her back on track.

"Afterwards?"

"I told her that I was ready to move in. That I was willing to work this out because it's what she wants."

"What _**she**_ wants?" Elliot looked into her eyes hoping that she would see what he was getting at.

"Elliot, I love her. And if moving in is what she wants to do then I'll do it."

"What about _you_, Liv? What do _you_ want?"

"I…" Liv thought about it for awhile. What did she want? Really want. "I… I want things to be like they are now. Where I can see her when I want, be with her, even spend the night over her apartment but… I want… room for myself…" Olivia hung her head slightly, embarrassed at her admission. Anyone, the bull pin and the D.A. office combined, would give a leg to be in the position that Olivia is in now. She felt as if she were wasting that somehow. Throwing it away. _How could I want room from the most beautiful I've ever laid eyes on?_

"Room? You think you spend too much time together? Or…"

"No! Not at all! It's just…" Olivia trailed off. Not really knowing how to describe this feeling she has. This feeling that's been plaguing her ever since Alex suggested they move in together.

"You have space issues…" Elliot supplied.

Olivia snapped her head up at him. Ready to deny his words. But something stopped her…

* * *

"Wow, Cabot. You look like hell."

It had been a rough night. Alex only had a good four hours of sleep. The rest of the hours were spent sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she had ended possibly the best thing that ever happened to her. "_This is only temporary," _She kept trying to tell herself, but in her heart she knew…

"I didn't really get any sleep last night." She told Serena as she watched her plop down in the seat in front of her homogony desk. Noticing that she's looking a bit too radiant for her liking.

"Hmmm… don't tell me there's trouble in paradise. You two are supposed to be picking out pillow covers by now aren't you?" She said with a confident smile that quickly faded because of the serious look on Alex's face.

"We're not moving in…" she said starring off into space, "In fact… we're not together right now."

"What! What the hell happened!" her face showing pure mortification. "You two were a true symbol of love a week ago! Hell, even-"

"5 days ago." Alex answered flatly.

"What happened?"

"Well, for starters, she bolted when I first asked her," Alex said leaning forward on her desk, supporting her head in her hands.

"Wow… then what?" Serena asked intrigued, realizing that this doesn't sound like the detective she knew.

"She invited me to the dinner last night and basically said if I wanted us to move in then that's what we should do…"

"And you said yes, right?" she said looking at her with a strong expression.

"I said no…" she said slowly.

"Alex, I thought that's what you wanted. I mean is that not what you asked her?"

"I don't want her to force herself to want to move in with me, Serena. I don't want her to want this just because I want it."

"Alex…"

"When I planned to ask her that night Serena, I planned it being so romantic. I imagined her not even being able to control her excitement and just could not wait till we could move in with each other… because I thought she felt the same way…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Alex, I understand what you're saying and yes, she really messed up by bolting, but why can't you just accept that she's not ready and just continue on until she is?"

"I don't know it's just…" she thought for a minute, "It's like saying 'I love you' to the love of your life and them not ready to say it back, you know? I just really thought that she would want this but…"

Serena thought for a short while. _There has to be a reason why Olivia is holding out on this. _

"So, what is this break up for?" she asked more herself out loud.

"Just some time off," she exhaled heavily, "Just some time apart. My gut is telling me that this little time will be the best for us."

Suddenly, Alex's assistant walked into the room looking rather busy at the moment.

"Ms. Cabot, a gentleman is here to see you."

"Oh, umm… send him in." Alex had no idea who it could actually be and obviously her assistant didn't know either or she would have presented him by name.

Suddenly a tall dark figure entered the room in a very expensive tailored suit with a silk purple tie and nice Gucci shoes. Alex's heart dropped when she recognized her old friend.

"Cliff!" she said immediately rising from her seat to greet him. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"Well hi yourself Allie." He said with a giant smile as he gathered her in a strong hug, drinking in the perfume she had been wearing for years. "Ahhhh, I used to and still do love your perfume."

"And you still wear those handsome suits." Alex blushed slightly as she parted from him and caught the curious look on Serena's face. "Uh, Serena, this is an old college friend of mine, Cliff." She said with a wide smile.

Serena stood and took his hand in hers. "Nice to meet you, Cliff. College buddies huh?"

"Yeahhhh." He drug out, implying that maybe there were something more which was confirmed by the fresh blush that took on Alex's features.

"Uh-huh." Serena said looking from him to her. "Well, I'm going to get going. I have to be in court in a little. Nice meeting you." She said to Cliff with a slight head nod.

Alex guided Cliff to the small sofa in her office and sat crossed legged as she watched Serena leave the office. "So, again. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just in the neighborhood… I guess. If you would consider Albany your neighbor." He said with a chuckle.

"Albany? What are you doing in Albany?"

"Well, I flew in to fight a case that's a little out of my jurisdiction but, apparently I'm needed for it… and of course to catch up with a certain blonde." He said flashing her one of those famous smiles.

"Oh, wow. Well, Novak left a couple years ago. You just missed her."

"Haha. Funny, funny." He said sarcastically, nudging her slightly. "So what exactly have you been up to? You know. Besides playing super hero to New York City."

"Well, nothing really. Just really focused on my work."

"Yeah, I can tell. I saw your conviction rate." He said letting out a low whistle.

"Yeah, well." She said, looking anywhere but in his eyes. "How have you been Cliff?"

"Oh, you know. Very big stacks of papers and very expensive ball point pens." He said with a grin. "So, uh, any lucky man in your life? That is, if you have time for such activities." He chuckled.

Alex paused and thought for a bit. Not really wanting to give him the whole truth, she answered as honestly as she could at that time. "Nope, I can honestly say I have no lucky man in my life right now."

"Wow, that's surprising." He said with genuine shock on his face.

"How?"

"Well… I mean… your beautiful, Allie. You really haven't changed a bit. Still have those gorgeous piercing blue eyes…" he said sincerely, reaching up to tuck a lose strand of hair behind Alex's ear, while catching the time on his Rolex.

Alex blushed once more, but before she could respond, he stood up.

"Sorry, I totally forgot how late it is and I've gotta be heading back to Albany, but I would definitely like to catch up with you, Alex." He said with a smile, "Listen, I'm done in Albany around four. Maybe I can come back and take you out for drinks tonight? My treat?"

"Yes, Cliff. I would really like that. That wouldn't be too much trouble? You driving back to Albany tonight and all?"

"Actually, I'm going to get a hotel room here. Hate to say it but, you're not the only person I went to school with that works in this city." He laughed as Alex joined in.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then." She said with a smile as he opened her office door.

"Absolutely, see you later."

The door closed behind him and Alex's smile slowly faded.

_Just drinks between friends. Completely casual…_

* * *

"… after the body was found… left in the… hands and feet were tangled inside… Liv?...Liv?... Liv, are you listening?"

Olivia's head jolted up as she found herself going in and out of her conversation with Elliot. "I'm sorry… what?"

Elliot took a quick look around making sure no one was in earshot as he leaned closer to Olivia. "Liv, you have to snap out of this."

"I know, I just… its hard."

"I know Liv but, you have to pull yourself together."

"How am I supposed to pull myself together when the love of my life says she doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Just for a short period of time."

"Oh, that's supposed to make it all better?" Olivia said slightly raising her voice.

"Shhh, Liv. Calm down." Elliot said, trying to get her to lower her voice before she gets out of hand.

"No, Elliot! This is bullshit! She wants to take a break and doesn't even let me have a say in it? So we're just not together right now without her even seeing how I feel about the situation?"

"Listen, Liv. I know. I know how you're feeling right now. When Kathy and I broke up for a while it was hell. Especially since I could barely see my kids. I know this doesn't' seem right, but if it's time she wants then maybe you should give it to her." Elliot said trying to not let his own past memories get to him.

"I just don't know…" she said looking anywhere but in Elliot's eyes.

"Or if you feel like you want to have a say in this, sit her down and talk to her."

"Yeah," she said standing up grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, "As a matter of fact I'm going to go over there now."

"Oh, no you're not detective." Said Cragen appearing from behind his office door walking up to the two detectives with his hands in his pocket. "Just got a call. Another dead body. Warner is already on her way there."

"We're on it, Cap." Olivia said with a sigh as she finished putting on her jacket and grabbed the keys to the squad car while throwing Elliot a look. "I'll just have to go talk to her later tonight." She said shrugging her shoulder.

"I hope so, so I can get my partner back." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"So I can definitely say I have never been to this place." Alex said wrapping her hands around her third margarita Cliff handed her.

"How is that so? You live here for crying out loud!"

They laughed as they sat back in their seat in the corner. A great view to see the jazz band perform as a young woman sings "Sweetest Taboo" by Sade. It was a cozy little place. Packed but not to the point where no one couldn't move around.

"So tell me. Why is it that you haven't found one yet?" Cliff said looking into her soft azure eyes.

"Found what?"

"That person you grow old with and sit in ihop sharing a grand slam." He smiled as Alex shied away from the question which Cliff didn't miss.

"Well, I'm definitely trying." She said rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and fiddling with a napkin in the other.

"You know, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want." His hand gently landed on top of Alex's. His eyes looking sincere.

"Thanks." Alex smiled back, withdrawing her hand to take another sip from her margarita. "So why haven't you found your ihop partner?"

"Well, I thought I had it. Her name was Marcy. She was a great girl… even thought about buying her a ring." His eyes found a spot in the table and didn't leave.

"What happened?"

"She found a guy that bought her a bigger ring." He shrugged as he took another sip of his drink.

"Attractive women shouldn't be hard to come by for you."

"Yes but, attractive and _good_ women are very hard to come by. Though I always seem to find one when I'm in New York at a nice little D.A.'s office right down the street there. I'll show you some day if you'd like." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, I bet, but something tells me I already know the route." Alex flashed a smile that made Cliff's heart beat just a little faster.

"Oh believe me you do." He said sharing her smile. "You know, I miss our time together. I could have sworn in college we would have made it to ihop."

Alex laughed. "Some things just don't work out I guess. School came first."

"And I guess now work is going to come first?" He said with a grin that had an inch of hope laced inside. Alex just smirked at him and took another sip of her margarita. He took a glance at his watch and looked towards the band once more. "So you wanna leave? I wanna get out of here before they start playing Maxwell. I'll take you home."

Alex laughed as she gathered her purse and reached for her jacket when suddenly Cliff grabbed it.

"Please, allow me." As he held out the coat for Alex to put her arms in. Alex smiled and only flinched a little when he put his hand at the small of her back.

Only a little.

* * *

They arrived at Alex's apartment door. Alex faltered a bit, knowing that this evening didn't feel right to her. Even though she wasn't with Olivia right now, it didn't make this feel anymore right.

_We're just friends. This is platonic._

She told herself this over and over again as the evening went on. Every time he flashed that smile or gently grazed her hand and even dared to hold it, she repeated her mantra. _We're just friends. This is platonic._

Though she had these feelings, she enjoyed spending time with Cliff. Most of their time at the bar was spent reminiscing about old times in college. Most of them embarrassing, but they definitely had a great time talking about them… And part of Alex didn't want this night to end.

"Do you maybe want to come in for coffee?" She asked happy that she didn't falter and expose herself as nervous… until Cliff once again tucked an elusive hair behind her ear, taking one step into her personal space and looking her in the eye. He let his hand trail down and grasp her cheek. The attraction was electric. It was as if time stood still and the surrounding world didn't exist anymore. As if a fog were around them keeping them from sound and space.

Until Alex heard her name.

"Alex?"

It was faint, but she swore she heard it.

But it wasn't from Cliff…

"Alex?"

Alex jumped away from Cliff, immediately recognizing the voice, and as she looked towards the elevator she realized her ears did not deceive her.

Olivia stood frozen to the spot watching her in disbelief.

"Olivia…" Alex could barely project her voice. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

"Olivia, is it? Hi, I'm Cliff. Friend of yours, Alex?" He looked between the two.

Alex didn't answer. She was in shock and knew that this didn't look well to either one of them. She immediately felt guilty. "Liv, please…" she said in barely a whisper.

"Maybe… maybe I should go." Olivia barely got out without her voice cracking.

"Nonsense! I know you didn't spend all that time in New York traffic just to turn around and go home. We're just about to have some coffee. You should join us." He said as he walked over to Olivia and touched her arm. But… Olivia's eyes never left Alex's.

"Umm… sure."

* * *

And of course R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys yet again for the gap between the updates. Finals are kicking my ass but they're almost over. Enjoy :)

* * *

Cliff wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and followed Alex into the apartment.

"I'll umm… start the coffee." Alex said avoiding Olivia's glare at all costs.

"Good! Olivia and I can get to know each other." Cliff guided Olivia into the living room where they sat on the couch. Olivia sat a considerable distance away from him facing the kitchen as he sat down and crossed his leg.

"So, Olivia, what exactly do you do?"

"I… umm, I'm a detective."

"Oh wow, what unit?"

Olivia never liked telling people that she was in the Special Victim's Unit. It always led to either the conversation dying or the other person being way too interested and asking too many questions.

"I work in the same department Alex prosecutes for."

"Oh, SVU? How can you stand being a cop in that field? Must be rough." Cliff added with genuine interest.

"I get by. Try not to get attached, you know?" Olivia said with little interest in the conversation. Her mind was still wrapping around what she found tonight. It definitely looked like she might have walked into something that was intended to be more intimate than just a friendly coffee.

_How could Alex do this?_

"I know Alex does a really good job with the unit. Her conviction rate is outstanding. Sometimes I think she may work too hard. Definitely needs to take a rest. I mean, when she said she was single-"

"Single?" That snapped Olivia right out of her thought process and also brought Alex to a screeching halt in mid stride holding the three coffee mugs.

Olivia's eyes bore into Alex's as Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"She said she was single?" Olivia asked not once moving her eyes to look anywhere else rather than into hers.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I really think she should consider settling-"

"I have to go." Olivia abruptly stood and bolted for the door with Alex trying to process what just happened.

"Olivia!" Alex rushed to put the mugs down to follow her.

"I have to get the hell out of here."

"Olivia, wait!"

"For what, Alex? For what?"

Olivia's sudden yelling caused Alex to stop in her place. Silence passed until Cliff coughed slightly and spoke up.

"Errm, anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Can we talk outside, please?" Alex said opening the door. Olivia walked out and turned her back to Alex, not wanting to look at her.

Alex closed the door and turned to Olivia folding her arms and let the silence set in, waiting for Olivia to start. Olivia lifted her head to the ceiling and let out a long breath trying to calm herself down. Finally she spoke with her back still turned.

"Who is he?"

"He's an old college friend… that's it."

More silence sunk in and Alex started to hear Olivia's breathing… and realized she was struggling to keep herself calm.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't really think that's any of your-"

"Cut the shit, Alex!" Olivia spun around looking exasperated, "Why the hell is he here?"

"Because he is, Olivia! So what? We went to a bar and I asked him up for coffee."

"Why in the hell did you tell him you're single?"

"I didn't technically tell him I was single. I supplied information. His conclusion of that is his own assumption."

"Then what did you say to him?" Olivia asked folding her arms.

"Listen, I really don't understand why this is a problem. When I asked for a break I meant it."

"You didn't ask for shit, Alex!" You told me. TOLD me that you wanted a break and didn't even give me a real explanation!"

"First of all, lower your voice. Second of all, you know why I needed a break, Liv."

"Oh right. You needed a break because I wasn't ready to commit to you the exact minute you wanted me to. You didn't even try to work it out. You just got up and left. I didn't know your second reason for wanting a break was because you needed some dick!"

Alex shallowly gasped as she felt her stomach drop. Shocked that Olivia would even say anything so hurtful. A single tear ran down her cheek as she choked out. "I can't even believe you said that…"

"Isn't it true? Not one day passes and you're already about to make out with some guy dressed in a cheap suit in your hallway."

"You act like you're a fresh plate of fruit in this whole situation. Did you not forget that you got up and bolted the minute I even suggested we move in? I forgave you for that."

"You didn't forgive me for it. You're punishing me! You're punishing me by having this stupid break and your punishing me by having this guy in your apartment the night after."

Alex tried to stop the new group of tears flowing down her face by wiping at them furiously. "Liv, I just…"

"You know what, Alex? Forget it. I'm done. You can have your fucking break for the rest of your life. I'm not gonna fight for you when you obviously don't want to be fought for." Olivia let one tear flow down her face and didn't bother to wipe it.

Alex felt a huge lump in her throat. She felt herself shake as the realization that she was losing Olivia set in. She didn't want it to come to this…

"Liv, that's not what I want…"

"Well, you know what, Alex? It's not all about what you want all the time. I'm just… I'm done." Olivia felt herself shut down. The cement to the walls she built were almost done setting.

"Well, wait. Maybe there's a way we can work at this first?" Alex said desperately, but Olivia went unfazed.

"I asked you the same exact thing last night. You see the little it got me? Don't think this is going to be any different."

With that Olivia turned to go down the stair-well, not even bothering with the elevator, never looking back.

Alex was left in the hallway. Cold and Alone. She hugged herself to get rid of the sudden frosty tingle down her spine as a few more tears took presence down her cheek. She turned to open her apartment door, but paused. She just needed this moment to herself. Alone. Seeing Cliff inside was the last thing she wanted to deal with after the display he was just a witness to. Questions were going to come.

And answers were what she was going to have to give.

* * *

The sound of her heels echoed throughout the precinct hallway as she closed in on her destination. She could tell just by the ruckus outside that this was a busy day for the unit. She was hoping that the detective wasn't busy when she got in there. She already prepared what she was going to say, like a true attorney would. She had to get it out along with her frustration. Before she came close to the door she saw her person of interest at her desk. _Perfect._

"Hello, detective." She smiled as she approached Olivia's desk.

"Hey, Serena. Long time, no see." Olivia smiled as she organized more manila folders.

"Wow, Southerlyn. I thought maybe one of us would have to die before we saw you again." Elliot let out.

"Haha very funny, Elliot." She rolled her eyes. "Olivia, I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you more privately. Maybe the crib?"

Olivia's facial expression changed as she stood up slowly and gave a glance over to Elliot who also had a curious look on his face.

"Sure. Right this way."

Olivia led her up to the crib and took a quick peek in to make sure that they were indeed alone. She let Serena in and closed the door, taking a seat on the opposite cot that Serena took, facing her.

"What's going on, Serena? Is everything ok?" Olivia asked sincerely.

Serena let out a long sigh, knowing that this conversation with Olivia was going to kill Alex, but Serena just had to know…

"Actually, I came here to see if everything was ok with you." She said putting her elbows on her knees and resting her head.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the whole Alex thing, Liv."

Olivia's expression changed instantly at the sound of Alex's name. "Serena, I…"

"Just hold one second, Liv. From the outside of things, you two really looked like you were the pure picture of love. In a day it seems like that just went flat. What happened?"

Olivia sighed and took a second to answer before she supplied, "Listen, Serena. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but this is really between Alex and I."

"She told me that you haven't spoken to her ever since that night Cliff came over a couple weeks ago and…"

"What's the deal with him?" Olivia interrupted; fascinated that Serena may know more about Cliff than she did.

"All Alex ever says is that he's an old college friend, but…" Serena trailed off, killing herself mentally for not playing that off cooler.

"But… what, Serena? Is she still seeing him?"

Serena bit her bottom lip. "I don't know the nature of their relationship. Is he still around? Yes."

Olivia suddenly took interest in the palm of her hand, scared that if she looked Serena in the eye she could tell how she really felt about the situation.

Serena put a hand on Olivia's knee to gain her attention as she spoke, "Tell me what happened, Liv." Olivia stayed silent for a moment before she responded.

"She pushed, Serena. She pushed and I wasn't ready. And she got mad over it." She still played with the palm of her hand and let out a slight sigh.

"But you two were together for over a year. I've seen people move in when they've been together less than that… What exactly are you afraid of?" Serena was then shocked to see a lonely tear run down Olivia's face.

"I just... I don't know, Serena. It's hard, that's all. Just really hard."

"Why is that? Why is moving in with the person you love more than anything so hard for you?"

Olivia visibly gulped as she answered, "I can't… I can't talk about this, Serena." She said as she slowly stood up, "I just can't."

Serena joined her and thought for a second, not willing to see Olivia like, this desperate to help.

"Well, if you ever have the urge to talk, please don't hesitate, Olivia. I'm serious." She pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, feeling how shallow Olivia's breathing was and felt an urge to just hold her. Something was going on inside of Olivia and Serena had a feeling that it had nothing to do with Alex.

Suddenly they heard the sound of Elliot clearing his throat which prompted Serena to pull apart from Olivia as she saw her quickly try to put her feelings back together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a hit on the guy. Cap says we need to move out now." He said looking back and forth between the two.

"Ok, let's move." Olivia said quickly as she changed into cop mode and followed Elliot out the door.

As they were walking towards their desks down stairs, Elliot touched her shoulder to get her attention. "You and Southerlyn. You two aren't…"

Olivia gave him a look. "No. Not at all."

"Just askin partner." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Later that night, Serena found herself at Alex's apartment. She knocked on the door and took a look at her watch, suddenly wondering if maybe she came too late, but she got her answer as she heard the door unlock and saw a tired faced Alex poke her head through.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you."

"Since when do I ask for an invitation?" Serena smirked as she let herself in, hanging her coat on the rack next to the door. She went to walk into her living room but came to a slow halt. On the coffee table were several bottles of wine. Expensive wine to be exact, and one glass that looked like it had had a field trip. "Alex, I never saw you much as an emotional drinker. Especially all this." She said as she gestured towards the bottle.

"Don't let those bottles fool you. I just took a sip out of each one too see which I want to eat with my fish for dinner." She said with a forced smile.

Serena knew the irony in what she just heard. When Olivia and Alex were together, Olivia did the majority of the cooking. Hell, she did all of it. _I wonder if it's another thing she had to get used to in the last weeks… _Serena could tell that Alex was hurting just by her appearance. She was paler than usual and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"So… I talked to Olivia today…"

Alex's head snapped up as she was clearing the living room coffee table and seemed to freeze in place.

"You… you what?"

"Yeah…" Serena said, now not too confident in knowing if she crossed a boundary or not.

"What did you say? What did she say?" Alex said frantically.

"Listen… I think this has nothing to do with you. Her not wanting a commitment. Her bolting. I don't think it's your fault, Alex."

"Well of course it's not!" Alex said loudly, "I wasn't asking her to fucking marry me. All I wanted was to share a space with her and she ran faster than I think I've seen her run in years!"

"I don't think you can blame her either though, Alex. You said yourself that this was her first really serious relationship."

"That's not an excuse, Serena. I'm through. You know? I'm just through. All these weeks I had hope that she would come to her senses and just apologize. All the times I called her and was waiting for her to pick up and sincerely just want to start over. I was ready to take it slow. Whatever she may have wanted, but now?" Alex paced in her living room thinking about her words. "I sacrificed a lot for her, Serena. She may not know it, but I gave up a lot to make this thing work and I gladly did it because I loved her, but it seems like she just threw it back in my face."

Serena stayed silent for a minute and thought if her next comment would be out of line. _Fuck it._

"Did you ever stop to think that she may have came over that night to work it out, but found you and Cliff instead?"

"So what? He's just a friend! That's it. If she's going to get threatened by every little thing…" She trailed off and thought for a moment.

"Who is he, Alex? Honestly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Serena looked skeptically.

"He's… he's an old boyfriend. We dated for a while in college."

"How long is a while?"

Alex paused for a bit and answered slowly.

"To the point where I thought I was going to marry him."

Serena let that sink in and she sighed. "Wow, Alex."

"What difference does that make? He's just a friend now. It's not that big of a deal."

"A friend who's case ended a week ago and yet he's still in town."

Alex looked at Serena harshly. "Nothing is going on. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm through with Olivia."

Serena sighed and headed towards the couch to sit down, but suddenly heard a cell phone ring. She searched her pockets to get hers, but Alex waved at her.

"Don't bother. Its mine." She said as she searched for her phone inside her briefcase that leaned against the kitchen chair's leg. Without looking at the caller I.D. she answered.

"Cabot."

Elliot took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip, hoping he was making the right decision.

"Listen, I don't really know if I should tell you or not, but… Olivia's been shot..."

* * *

Christmas may be over but... I would really like reviews as presents :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Finals are finally over! So to celebrate, an update! I had to shorten this chapter because it would have been VERY long so hang in there. Next update comin up in a week. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Alex was breaking laws left and right as she navigated through New York City traffic. Serena, who neglected to put on her seat belt when the two first entered the car, grasped at it violently as she noticed Alex's state of mind. Suddenly the two heard a jingle that signaled someone had a text message and Alex quickly grabbed at her phone.

"Is that Elliot?" Serena asked as she hung on to the door.

"Umm… No." She said as she haphazardly tried to type a message as she swerved in and out of traffic.

"Why don't you let me text for you so you can focus on the road?" Serena said reaching for Alex's device.

"No! I got it." She replied jerking her phone away and quickly closed it, shoving it in her pocket so she could grab at the wheel.

Finally, after a drive that felt like hours, the hospital was in sight. Alex quickly found a parking spot in the ER section and almost forgot to turn her car off as she swung the door open to leap out. The two ran through the double doors as quickly as they could, almost crashing into the receptionists desk.

"Benson! Olivia Benson! Where is she being held?" Alex yelped out of breath.

The receptionist was unfazed as she flipped through a notepad to locate the name.

"Oh, yes. Olivia Benson. She was brought in hours ago."

"Hours?" Alex was fuming "Why didn't Elliot tell me about this as soon as it happened?"

"He probably didn't know where you and Olivia stood, Alex." Serena supplied.

"Still! He should have-"

"Ma'am, Olivia Benson is down the hall to the right in 118." The receptionist interrupted with an attitude and quickly diverted her attention back to her 'Peoples' magazine.

Alex didn't scold her, but ran down the hall in the direction that she described. She got to the room and failed miserably at trying to regulate her breathing. When she entered, Olivia was awake, smiling and talking about what she was going to do the minute she got out of this God forsaken hospital… but as soon as her eyes laid on Alex's figure, her entire mood changed. Her smile dropped and Olivia quickly tried to find something else to look at.

"What are you doing here?" she said picking at the apparatus connected to her finger letting the world know that she was still alive.

"Elliot… Elliot called me. He told me you were hurt. I came running."

"I don't know why…" she said turning to give Elliot a glare.

"You were hurt, Liv. What did you want me to do? Not call?" Elliot let that hang in the air as Olivia once again found her eyes on the sheets covering the lower half of her body.

Alex stepped forward to Olivia's side, taking note of her bandaged arm. She touched it lightly as she looked up into Olivia's eyes.

"Is it bad?" she asked quietly.

Olivia acquiesced at the gentle sound of Alex's voice, letting her anger slowly disappear. "Not too bad. Nothing I can't bounce back from." She said in an equally quiet tone, giving Alex a faint smile.

"I know we have our moments… but I don't want you to ever think that I wouldn't want to know when you're hurt. I… I love you, Olivia. Things like that don't fade. I want to be with you through this." Alex said, a slight tear coming down.

"I want that more than anything, Alex… I just… need your understanding sometimes." Olivia said reaching with her good arm and wiping away her tear.

Alex placed her hand on top of Olivia's, giving a faint smile. "I was stupid, Liv. You know I love you more than anything."

Suddenly a familiar looking man bursts through the door, looking frantically through the room for the person he was looking for.

"Alex!" Cliff rushed in the room and pulled Alex into a fierce hug. "Thank God you're alright!"

Alex tried to catch her breath as she sputtered out, "Cliff, what are you doing here?"

He let go and looked at her. "In your text message all you said was that you were going to the hospital. Thank God you're ok!" He said pulling her into yet another hug.

"Wait. That was Cliff you were texting in the car on the way here?" Serena asked incredulously.

Alex didn't answer and looked anywhere else but in Serena's eyes and definitely didn't want to look in Olivia's livid ones.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked with his arms folded.

"Good luck with that one." Olivia said fuming, enough to forget about her damaged arm completely.

"Olivia, I-"

"Forget it…" Olivia said, more to herself than to Alex as she once again took interest in her sheets.

"You didn't answer my question." Elliot said taking a few steps towards Cliff.

"Cliff Galanger. Nice to meet you Mr…." Cliff said, extending his hand.

Elliot looked at it for a minute, but decided to play nice. "Elliot Stabler. Olivia's partner."

"Ahh, yes. And Olivia, how are you?" Cliff said turning to her.

"Wow, for a minute there I was wondering if you could see me in the room." Olivia said with a cold look.

"Oh, I am sorry. Of course I saw you. How is your arm?"

"It'll heal." Olivia said sternly.

"Cliff, could I grab you for a minute?" Alex grasped his arm and drug him out of the hospital room dodging the looks she was getting from its occupants. When they were down the hallway and out of ear shot Alex let go of him.

"Cliff what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I thought you were hurt…"

"Well, I'm not so you can go now." Alex said folding her arms to hug herself.

Cliff looked at her for a while, trying to figure out what was going on inside of Alex's mind as she diverted his eyes. He slowly reached for one of her folded arms. When she didn't pull it away he stepped closer to her.

"Cliff… I thought we talked about this…"

"And I thought I told you that I'm not giving up." He said, running his thumb over her arm lightly.

"Cliff, listen…"

"No, Alex. I know you feel this. This thing between you and I."

"And I thought I told you that this thing between you and I can't happen." Alex said, slightly pulling away.

"I know we talked about this, but…"

"You agreed to be my friend." Alex said sincerely as Cliff sighed deeply.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Then be my friend."

Cliff let go of her arm and sighed once more putting his hands in his pockets. "Fine. I'll be your friend." He said looking deep in her eyes. He took a chance and leaned in forward for a quick kiss, but Alex turned her head making him settle with a kiss on the cheek. "Can I call you later?"

Alex chewed on her bottom lip before giving him a 'yes'. She walked back in the direction of Olivia's room and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to enter into after the show everyone just saw. She walked in with her head slightly hung as she immediately caught Elliot's glare. He rolled his eyes slightly and stared at the beeping apparatus in the room.

This infuriated Alex for some reason. She felt as if she were being judged by him, on second hand information no doubt. She was almost 100 percent certain that Olivia told Elliot all about Cliff from the jump. The minute Olivia left Alex's apartment the night she saw Cliff and her together she could almost bet her paycheck that Olivia went directly to Elliot to tell him the whole story.

Alex looked at Elliot once again and found herself furious and before she could stop she heard herself saying, "You know what, Elliot? If you have something to say then just say it!"

Elliot cleared his throat as he walked towards Alex with his arms folded. "I have a problem with your boyfriend showing his face in here while my partner is in a hospital bed."

"He is not my boyfriend, Elliot. He's nothing of the sort."

"That's not what I've been hearing." Elliot said squinting his eyes at her.

"Listen, he's an old college friend. That is all he is and ever will be."

"From what I saw in the hallway just now, I beg to differ."

Alex's stomach dropped as she quickly tried to replay what happened only three minutes ago.

"What do you mean?" She tried to stay strong and not reveal just how frantic her nerves were inside.

"You know what I mean, Alex. I went out to grab a quick soda and I saw you two. I have to say, I don't think I've ever stood that close, rubbed someone's arm and gave them a kiss with the other person being nothing but a friend."

Alex was lost for words. She didn't know how to defend herself and caught the movement of Serena shaking her head in her periphery.

"It… It was just on the cheek." She choked out, "It doesn't mean anything. He's just… he's…" Alex trailed off, running out of excuses. Running out of ways to cover up something apparently everyone could see.

"Get out."

Alex looked towards Olivia as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes red from the anger she felt towards Alex. This person she used to love with all her heart.

"Olivia, it's not… it's nothing serious…"

"Nothing _serious_? So you're admitting there is _something_?" She said, her tone of voice rising.

"No! No, Olivia. I just…"

"Get out."

"Olivia, please…"

"Just… get out…" Olivia laid back down and stared at a spot on the wall.

Alex risked a look at Elliot whose expression read 'If you won't go willingly, you'll go involuntarily'.

"Come, Alex. I'll walk you out." Serena touched the back of her arm to get her attention. Alex looked at her, but trailed her eyes to the floor desperately thinking of something that could pull her out of this situation. Something that could make Olivia forget about this and just go back to how things used to be, but nothing came.

Alex walked out of the room silently crying. Her eyes burning from the tears that refused to stop when she desperately needed them too. Serena put her arm around her as she tried to comfort her.

"Listen, Alex…"

"It's over isn't it? I feel like I've ruined this." Alex said wiping at her tears.

"Honestly, I think you both are at fault, but Cliff isn't making this situation any better. I really think you should consider telling him to disappear for a while. At least until you and Olivia get back on your feet."

"Serena, I can't just tell him to get lost. He is a friend regardless." She sniffled, trying to think of a way to rectify the situation between her and Olivia.

"Well, it's going to have to come down to the ultimate question. Olivia or Cliff?"

Alex looked at Serena and couldn't believe that it had come to this. The ultimatum sounded ridiculous and easy.

"I choose Olivia, of course."

Serena put her hand on Alex's shoulder and sighed.

"Then act like it."

* * *

Alex pulled up to Cliff's hotel and easily found a parking spot. She breezed past the receptionist giving him a small smile as he locked eyes with her. She had been to Cliff's hotel room a few times before since he decided to "stay in New York City a little while longer to finish work". Alex didn't know who he was trying to fool with that line since every time she went to pay her friend a visit he never talked about work.

She knocked on his room door and waited as she heard him stirring inside. He opened the door and genuinely smiled as he let her in without saying a word.

"Hey, Cliff." Alex said hugging herself, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, Alex. I'm glad you decided to come over."

"Yeah…" Alex dragged out the word and rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Have a seat." He showed her to the small desk chair as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What's on your mind?"

"Cliff, listen… I know you remember the conversation we had weeks ago… about this." She said gesturing between them.

"Yes, I do." Cliff said straightening his posture.

"I… I love Olivia, Cliff. Ok? And right now you being around isn't helping my situation with her and I just…" Alex didn't know how to finish without hurting him.

"Alex, listen. I want to be with you. I mean… I can give you so much more than she can."

"You don't know that." Alex said defensively.

"But I do, Alex. I understand that you're curious right now and that you found Olivia at a time of weakness and you just kind of fell for her, but what I'm offering you is an acceptable future. I never stopped loving you in college. Yes, that was a long time ago, I know," Cliff said with a faint laugh, "But other relationships with women were just not the same after you. I want to be there when you finally become the official D.A. I want to be there for you when you have all of your political and personal achievements. I just… want you." Cliff looked down into his clasped hands, slightly embarrassed at his admission.

Alex starred at the floor trying to take in everything that was just said. Cliff was putting himself out there and Alex didn't know how to respond. Alex knew Cliff was a great man, but the operative word in that sentence is '_was'._ She has no idea what exactly he is now, but from what she has been able to asses during their small time together on his work venture, but Alex knew one thing for sure. She loved Olivia Benson. That she knew for certain. With everything in her heart, she loved that woman and wasn't going to let anything jeopardize that.

"Cliff… I am in love Olivia. I want to spend the rest of my life with her if possible. You see, she has already been there for my political and personal achievements and has already helped me through times where they weren't achieved. She held me at night when I needed someone and gave me space when I needed time to assess myself as a person. She has loved me unconditionally. And I think this situation between you and I has helped me realize just how much I need her in my life and just how hard I need to work to make sure she's here for the rest of it. So no, Cliff. I'm not confused and I'm not curious. I love Olivia Benson. No 'if', 'ands' or 'buts' about it. You just really need to understand that."

Cliff looked at Alex with a small ounce of frustration. "Alex, she's a woman. I mean, how exactly do you expect to become D.A. with your inappropriate lifestyle?"

"Inappropriate?" Alex asked, dismayed.

"Yes, inappropriate. You need someone that's not going to hinder you in your political advances. Have you at least thought about that?" Cliff said seriously.

"Honestly, I believe my relationship with Olivia is a little bit more important than that." Alex said angrily.

"So you're willing to stay with a person that you know is going to obstruct something you've worked so hard for?" Cliff asked matching Alex's anger.

"Maybe you just don't understand." Alex said standing up.

"No, maybe I don't." Cliff also stood up, folding his arms. "Why don't you explain it to me, Alex."

"I don't know if she is going to mess with the political aspect of my life or not, but I'm willing to take that chance."

"Over some dyke?" Cliff yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're willing to throw all that away over some girl?"

"That _woman _happens to be the person I love. My job isn't everything."

Cliff scoffed at her. "You know, you're a real piece of work, Alex. No wonder she didn't want to move in with you."

"Excuse me?" Alex was at the brink of losing her patience with Cliff.

"You're so stubborn. You're willing to tank your career for Olivia and won't even give me the time of day."

"That's because I have no time of any day to waste on you." Alex said folding her arms.

"Oh, believe me. One night with me and you'll forget how to even spell Olivia's name."

"Fuck you, Cliff!" Alex said turning to leave, but suddenly felt a burning sensation as Cliff snatched her back by her arm and squeezed hard.

"I don't believe we're done talking here." Cliff said angrily.

"Let go of my arm!" Alex yelled wincing at the pain.

"Not until you realize you're making a big mistake!"

Alex pushed him off of her and grabbed her arm as Cliff stumbled backwards tripping over the side of the bed. He caught his balance and looked at Alex who was still rubbing her forearm. Even from where he was standing he could tell that it would surely bruise later.

Cliff ran his hand through his hair and starred at the floor as he caught his breath. "Alex. I'm sorry. I just… I'm leaving in a day. I don't want this to be our last encounter with each other. I'm sorry I grabbed your arm like that. I shouldn't have."

"You're damn right!" Alex said still rubbing her arm which felt like it was only getting worse.

"Alex, I just… I want you. I'm mad that you can't see that. I'm willing to do whatever it is that you need to make you happy. Why won't you give me that chance?"

Alex looked at him once more. Realizing how quickly this stumbled out of control. Cliff was not the man from all those years ago. He was different from the loving boyfriend she had through her days of college. He had turned into a desperate and slightly violent man that obviously had never understood the word 'no'.

She turned to him and heard herself say something that she should have said a long time ago.

"Goodbye, Cliff."

* * *

You know whats better than milk and cookies? Reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

So guys, this chapter is sort of long mainly because I didn't want to cut anything. Also **This chapter is rated M for many reasons. You have been warned! NSFW!**

anywho... :)

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always R&R :)

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Olivia was on desk duty. Finally out of her sling and taking one day at a time. Even though she was getting tired of the mundane DD5's that were slowly making her more and more suicidal, she accepted that this was going to be her job for the next two weeks before she was allowed in the field again. She felt anxious when Elliot or Fin would talk about what they found while out there. Simply putting in her input and giving advice about what their next move should be didn't suffice.

'_Only a couple more weeks.' _She thought.

Elliot walked in with two cups of coffee and a smile. He handed the cup to his partner and sat in his chair watching her drink it.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously. "Did you put something in this?"

"No." Elliot said raising his eyebrow.

"Then stop starring at me as if you did." She said with a slight laugh.

"Aha! Finally!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia jumped burning her top lip with her coffee. "Elliot, what the hell are you talking about?"

Elliot settled in his chair and simply smiled and said, "You laughed."

Olivia smiled. "So..."

"You haven't done such activity since 1985." He said laughing.

"Such activity? Whoa, slow down cowboy." Olivia said taking another careful sip of her coffee.

"Listen, Liv. I know that you hate this desk duty stuff, but soon enough you'll be right in that squad car next to me." He gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Elliot. I know, but it doesn't make this any easier. All this time to myself just makes me think too much." Olivia let her eyes wander back to the stack of DD5's that she completed, looking nothing like the stack that still hadn't been touched.

"Liv, I know you miss Alex."

Olivia's head sprung up, realizing that there was nothing she could keep from her partner who has been there for her all these years.

"That obvious?" Olivia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Very." Elliot gave her a sideways grin.

"I don't know, EL. I mean, this whole Cliff thing…" Olivia trailed off.

"Look, Liv. I'm not saying she's right. And I'm definitely not saying you aren't' wrong. I'm just saying you miss her."

"She hurt me, El."

"And you didn't hurt her?" Elliot looked at Olivia hard.

"I know I was wrong, but at least I didn't run away with an ex of mine." Olivia said resting her elbows on her desk.

"A very old ex from what I understand. If it makes you feel better, I haven't seen the guy once since that time in the hospital. You know, you sending me to give Alex files gives me a lot of spying time." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia joined in his laugh. "Thanks, El."

"Anytime, Liv." He smiled.

* * *

The storm that threatened to hit all day finally arrived as Olivia changed out of her work attire into more comfortable clothing. She could hear the hard rain drops ping against her window pain as she moved from her bedroom to the family room. The television was serving as background noise as she went into the kitchen to find something that would suffice as dinner. Opening the refrigerator always served as a depressing moment. It constantly made her realize just how much her job took away from her daily life. She couldn't even remember the last time she went grocery shopping besides the times Elliot would drag her to a corner store after work, knowing that if he were to just simply tell her to go it wouldn't get done.

Olivia was pulled out of her reverie when a sudden pounding came from her door. She jumped as she glanced over at the microwave clock that showed 9:45. She waited a little, thinking that maybe it was just some kids playing around, but when the second banging came she walked towards the door straightening her shirt, wondering how someone got up without buzzing and peered through the peep hole. She gasped as she saw the figure and swung the door open.

"Alex?"

Alex was soaking wet. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face in any way possible and in her hand was an umbrella that obviously failed her in the harsh storm.

"Hi." Alex smiled as she tried to look the most presentable given her circumstances. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Olivia moved aside as Alex stepped in trying to take off the jacket that was fused to her clothes underneath.

"Gosh, Alex. You're soaked. Let me get you something to wear." Olivia turned to head towards her room, but felt Alex stop her by taking her wrist.

"Wait, Liv. I just need to get this out." She took a deep breath and tried to compose her rapidly beating heart. "These last couple of weeks have been… hell to say the least. I understand that I haven't exactly been fair to you or exactly truthful… but I miss you terribly. You were the only thing that was going smoothly in my life. Now I feel as if I've lost my way and I know it's because I've lost you. I love you, Olivia. And I'm ready to talk this out and make this right no matter how hard we have to work at it."

Olivia folded her arms and straightened her back. "So, you're ready to talk about everything?"

"Yes." Alex said hopeful.

"Alright. Let's start with Cliff."

"Ummm… Ok. What would you like to know?"

"Who he is and I want the truth this time." Olivia said sternly.

Alex answered slowly. "He and I had a relationship in college."

"How serious was this relationship?"

Alex hesitated and chewed her bottom lip. "It lasted a very long time."

"Stop giving vague answers, Alex. How long is a very long time?"

Alex hesitated, but finally answered. "Four and a half years."

"Four and a half years?" Olivia yelled, shocked.

"It was, uhh, it was from my sophomore year way into grad school."

"Why did it end?"

"Well, he proposed and…"

"Wow." Olivia turned to sit on her couch and buried her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Alex followed and sat next to her, putting a hand on her thigh. "Olivia, why is this a big deal? It's my past…"

"Because it's no longer your past when the guy is sitting in your apartment." Olivia said frustratingly.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Alex asked removing her hand.

Olivia lifted her head and rubbed her chin. "What did you say when he proposed?"

"I thought about it… and almost said yes….. but my career was starting to move more quickly than I expected and I really didn't feel like I could handle being in that relationship and take control of my career. So I ultimately ended it."

"So what you're saying is at one point you seriously considered spending the rest of your life with this man?" Olivia said feeling more and more uncomfortable about Cliff.

"Why do you only hear the things you _want_ to hear?"

"Because that's all that really matters, Alex. You loved this man enough that at one point you wanted to marry him."

"But, I didn't," Alex turned to her feeling like she needed to convey this. "I'm sitting here with you in your apartment on your couch wanting to make this work."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Weeks ago." Alex sighed, "We got into an altercation. Long story short, he's back where he came from."

"Which is…"

"Far away." Alex smiled. "And something tells me he's never coming back."

"And you guys never… fooled around?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"No, absolutely not. We didn't even kiss while he was here. Not saying he didn't try, but he never succeeded. Most he ever got was a kiss on the cheek. That's it."

Olivia paused for a long moment. She rubbed her hands together and continued to stare at the floor.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Alex asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"I accept that it's your past. It's come to an end… Ok."

"Alright." Alex said letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Next?"

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck and thought about her next question.

"Why did you want to take a break?"

Alex rubbed her forehead and sighed. "After the whole moving in episode, I honestly just felt rejected and hurt…"

"I don't understand why. It's not like I was saying I didn't love you. I just…" Olivia trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"I just thought that me and you felt the same. I guess… I guess we should have talked about it first beforehand. I just thought that after being together for more than a year the decision would be a given. I was wrong." Alex said bowing her head and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Alex. I know I didn't handle it in the best way, but it's just… complicated."

"Well, can I ask a question now?" Alex said softly.

"Sure."

"Why wouldn't you move in with me?" Alex asked gently.

"Alex, I can't answer that…"

"No, Olivia. I answered all of your questions. Don't you think it's time for _me_ to get some answers?"

Olivia let out a shaky breath and collected her thoughts. "You know… about my mom. She wasn't the most…" Olivia thought of the best way to describe her abusive mother, but failed and stayed silent.

Alex rubbed her back to help her, knowing just how difficult her childhood was. "Olivia…"

"There was one night in particular… she came home from drinking pretty heavily. Me having to take care of her when she came home drunk was starting to become a normal thing… but this night in particular…" she said feeling tears well up in her eyes and prayed that they didn't fall, "She , umm, she was threatened with losing her teaching job and went over the edge. She came home… out of her mind. She could barely get through the door. When I tried to help her through she pushed me off of her… hard. She was uhh… she was always verbally abusive, but what she said that night always stuck with me." She sighed and felt Alex rub circles on her back, "When she pushed me back she… she said, 'How dare you try to even take care of me? You're nothing. You've never been anything. How dare you try to take care of another human being?' When I tried to help her again she pushed me off of her and threw me into the coffee table." She wiped her tears and tried to continue. "That night I felt… worthless. I felt like every word she spoke was true. I mean, I've only had to take care of myself. How could I possibly move in with you not knowing how to take care of someone else?"

"Olivia, you take care of victims every single day. How could you even say that?"

"It's different when it's someone you love. I've never… this is my first serious relationship. You've been in a four year one. What if we move in and I'm just not cut out for it? What if it's nothing like you hoped? I was scared because I didn't want to mess this up. I didn't want to lose you…"

Alex sighed heavily and looked at a side of Olivia that she had never seen before. Vulnerability. She reached and let her hand run through Olivia's short locks. "Liv, you couldn't possibly mess this up. I love you too much to let that become a reality. I understood a long time ago that this relationship was different for you. Don't you think I would understand that you were scared?"

"Umm… you didn't. You wanted to go on a break after we fought over it."

"I was stupid," Alex said sighing once more, "I just felt… rejected and… you running didn't help any."

Olivia bowed her head and replied with a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean in our current situation I think I am more at fault than you. I just…. I just want to start over fresh… but… only if you want to?" Alex asked hopeful.

Olivia sat there for a minute starring at her hands that were rubbing together. Finally she stopped and looked Alex in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, I would love that."

Alex beamed at her as Olivia took a stray blonde hair and tucked it behind Alex's ear. She leaned in to give Alex a soft kiss to her lips. Alex kissed her back eagerly, trying to express her love for the other woman in each kiss. Olivia felt the other woman shiver and was quickly reminded that Alex was soaking wet from the storm.

"Alex, you're shivering. Let's get you into some fresh clothes." Olivia said running her thumb over Alex's kiss swollen lips.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the cold." Alex smiled and took Olivia's lips once again.

"Still, I don't want you to get sick. Come on." Olivia took her hand and guided her towards her bedroom.

They walked in and Olivia immediately went to her dresser searching for an old t-shirt that she would usually sleep in. Choosing a worn out NYPD shirt, she laid it on top of the bed then struggled to push the drawer back into its home.

"I hope this shirt is fine. I can find you pajama pants in the closet."

But Alex wrapped her hand around Olivia's shoulder making her turn around. Olivia found a look in Alex's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time, but it automatically became familiar. Desire.

"I don't think I'll be needing them." She watched Olivia take a visible gulp and stepped forward cautiously putting a hand on Olivia's neck bringing her in for a soft, quiet kiss. Her tongue traced Olivia's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Permission granted.

Olivia moaned loudly as Alex thrust her tongue inside, stroking and sucking on Olivia's. She found her hands at Alex's shirt, slowly undoing button by button on her drenched blouse. She felt Alex's breathing hitch as she neared the last one, the draft in the room causing goose bumps along her damp skin. She brought her hands up to Alex's shoulders, moving the wet piece of clothing off of them and slowly dragging it down her arms. She kissed along the newly exposed skin and moved along to the nape of her neck where she sucked lightly.

Alex moaned softly at the feeling of Olivia's tongue on her, getting back the familiar feeling that left her so many weeks ago. She ran her hand through Olivia's hair, holding her to the sensitive spot on her collar, but the desire to undress Olivia won out. She dragged her hands down Olivia's back and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt. When she drug her hands up to remove it her thumbs caressed her heated skin, making Alex yearn for more contact.

Olivia unlatched her lips to help Alex remove her shirt, but as soon as it left her body, her lips were back on Alex's with intensity. Her hands went to the button of Alex's jeans and once they were undone she whispered a seductive, "Lay down."

Alex did what she was told and laid across the bed propping her knees up and teasingly spreading them. Olivia smirked and took the bottom of the jeans in her hands and slowly dragged them down Alex's legs. Once they were free Alex sat up and brought Olivia closer to her by her belt loops. Once near, she ran her hand from the valley of Olivia's breast down to her navel. She kissed her stomach with feather light kisses that made Olivia's muscles jump under her lips. Her fingers found the top of her sweatpants and she dragged them down Olivia's toned legs. She stepped out of them and pushed Alex back in the sheets, taking Alex's hands and lightly pinning them above her head. They smiled at one another, finally letting this moment sink in. Olivia reveled in the felling of Alex in her arms. Something that she wasn't sure that was going to happen again.

That thought was quickly pushed out of her mind as Alex kissed her soundly, slowly turning them over so that she was on top. She kissed her with purpose as she straddled Olivia's hips and reached for her own bra clasp. Olivia felt her actions and slowly rose up. Her eyes never left Alex's as she undid the bra and slowly pushed them down her slender arms. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and held her. Her familiar scent bringing back blissful memories. She kissed her collar bone and slowly went down her left breast. She swirled her tongue around a pebbled peak before bringing it into her mouth. She sucked hungrily as Alex's back bowed, her hands holding on to Olivia's shoulders. Her body shivered as Olivia trailed a trail to the right breast making sure it received equal attention. She bit the tiny pebble between her teeth then soothed it with her tongue until she was rewarded with a strangled, "Olivia…"

Alex interrupted Olivia's lips as she kissed them with hunger. Her hands trailed down Olivia's back and skillfully removed the bra without breaking the kiss. She pushed her back into the bed and began to kiss down to her pulse point. She sucked gently as her hand found Olivia's breast, loving the feel of her aroused nipple in the palm of her hand. She tugged and twisted it tightly.

"God, Alex…" she breathed as her hips undulate into Alex's stomach, yearning for more contact.

"God, I love you, Liv." She said in a whisper as she gracefully kissed down Olivia's stomach and dipped into her navel. She arrived at the top of her underwear and peeled them off, welcomed by the smell of her sweet arousal. "I'm sorry, Liv. For everything…" She said kissing her inner thigh up until she reached Olivia's center, "So sorry."

Without warning, Alex dove her tongue as deep as she could into Olivia's core and slowly stroked out.

"Alex!" Olivia cried out, her hips automatically lifting to seek more contact from Alex's soft tongue. It wrapped around her aching clit and sucked gently making Olivia fist the sheets beside her.

Alex let go with a pop and blew lightly at the tip sending a sharp tremor across Olivia's body. She quickly dove back in, making waves with her tongue against the soft walls of Olivia which made her writhe wildly.

"Jesus, Alex. Please…" Olivia couldn't seem to catch her breath as she felt Alex caressing her deeply. She was convinced that Alex was trying to make her pass out from pure pleasure. Her assumption was confirmed as she felt her tongue slowly slide out and three strong digits easily slide in and curl at the tip.

"Fuck! Shit! A… Alex! Oh, God!" Olivia's body was on fire. She lifted her hips and thrust her sex hard in rhythm with Alex's penetrating fingers, making her skyrocket towards her climax. She grabbed at Alex's hair, desperate for something to hold onto as her climax prepared to take over her body.

"Oh… fuck! Oh my g-…. Aaaaaalex!" she saw stars as her hips froze in mid air, her walls holding tight onto Alex. Her orgasm rocked her body hard making Alex gasp at the amount of come that was slowly making its way down her fingers. When her sex allowed her, she slowly thrust her fingers in and out which instantly sent Olivia into another intense orgasm.

"Jesus…" She threw her head back as her tremors abducted her body once again. Her fists clenched the sheets hard until they turned a pale white.

"It's alright baby. I've got you." Alex said, slowly stroking her, letting her ride out the last waves of her orgasm. Olivia's hips slowly made their way back down onto the mattress. Alex withdrew her fingers and slowly made her way back up her body. She kissed her neck as she waited for Olivia to regulate her ragged breathing. When Olivia finally started to breathe normally she tried to speak, but her lips wouldn't form words.

Alex quietly laughed at this as she decided to take an earlobe into her mouth before she whispered, "What was that, baby?"

Olivia cleared her throat before saying with a satisfied smile, "You're incredibly skilled at that."

Alex laughed and stroked Olivia's side. "Well, that's what you get when you learn from the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Olivia raised her hand to stroke Alex's flushed cheeks and smiled before saying, "I was an idiot."

Alex's smile faltered just a little as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you asked me to live with you I wasn't thinking clearly. I was an idiot," she says running her hands through soft blonde strands, "Why wouldn't I want to spend every moment possible with the girl I love? Why wouldn't I want to go to sleep next to this beautiful woman and wake up to that gorgeous smile? I want you with me, Alex. I… I want to move in with you." She said with a small smile.

"You… you're serious?"

"As a heart attack. I'm ready for this. I want this… I want you." She said, a small tear running down her olive skin.

"Olivia… I would want nothing more than for you to move in with me." She said wiping the stray tear.

"Then its official?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"Yes, it's official." She beamed and brought Olivia into a fierce kiss that left them both breathless.

Olivia broke the kiss and let her hands stroke down Alex's back. She felt her shiver in her hands and simply smiled and said, "You're amazing."

Alex smiled and ran her hand through Olivia's soft hair.

"I've still got a lot of apologizing to do." She said with a teasing kiss to her neck as she continued,

"I'm not done with you. Believe me. We haven't even reached amazing yet."

* * *

"Soooooo, tell me what happened!" Serena said opening Alex's office door without bothering to knock. Alex couldn't hide the smile that instantly graced her face as she watched her friend take the seat across from her desk.

"Well, we talked everything out and we're officially back together." She said blushing, loving the feeling she was having.

"And I'm guessing the makeup sex was superb." She smiled

"I don't think that would be the word for it…" Alex said drifting off into her memories of last night. The way Olivia loved her, kissed her, stroked her… she could feel a very familiar tingle start to take its presence down her spine.

"Ok… and on that note…" Serena said rolling her eyes, "Where do you guys stand on the whole moving in thing? Did you decide to just give her some time?"

"Actually, I didn't have to. She… she said she wants us to move in together last night." Alex blushed at finally hearing those words out loud. _We're moving in together._

"Yes! Congrats, Alex. I think you just tied down the untie able."

"If you say so." She said with a quiet giggle, "I know Olivia has had all those rumors about her swirl around before, and I almost believed them myself, but once we were together its like she proved all of them wrong."

"Yeah. I do have to admit that I was probably the first one to say not to peruse her. She just had that whole 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' reputation. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and I appreciate that, Serena, but I have to say you were wrong about this one." She said with a small smile.

"That I was." She laughed, "So, we have to celebrate this cohabitation between you two."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary..."

"Come on. This is a big step in both of your lives." Serena said trying to convince her to have the celebration.

"I guess… I don't know… given the fact that Olivia was so hesitant about it at first… I guess I just don't want to shove it down her throat." She drew imaginary hearts into the wood of her desk with her finger, lost in thought.

"You know, sometimes some throat shoving is called for." She said with a wink.

Before Alex could respond to her mischievous comment she heard a knock at the door. She turned to see Olivia poking her head through giving her a smile. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Actually we were just talking about you." Serena stood and greeted the detective with a long hug. She pulled away slightly and fixed Olivia's collar while whispering a quiet, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She gave Serena a knowing smile and rested her hands on her hips, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Alex.

"And of course the woman I came to see." She walked around the desk and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, beautiful." She said receiving the kiss then quickly turning her head for a sensuous kiss on the lips.

"Ok, ok. Break it up you two." Serena said with another eye roll. "So, Olivia, We were just discussing the plans to have a celebratory dinner on your behalves, but for some reason Alex is timid."

"Timid? Why?"

"You, you want to?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Sure. Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Olivia said rubbing Alex's back.

"You sure? I guess I just didn't want to push this on you…"

Olivia knelt down and took Alex's hand into her own. "Listen, I told you, nothing is going to change my mind. I want this, Love."

Alex smiled goofily as she tried to hide her blush.

"You guys are really starting to make me sick." Serena said with a goofy smile of her own.

"Oh, stop." Alex said, breaking her grasp from Olivia's hand and standing to pace. "So, where should we go for dinner and when?"

"Well, I've never tried the Greek restaurant that just opened down the street from here… I think it's called Yani's."

"Settled. Now when?" Alex asked.

"I have no plans tonight. Olivia?"

"Tonight is fine with me. At seven? Let me just get the boys together." Olivia said taking out her phone and sending a group text.

"Great. Seems my work here is done." Serena said standing. "Now, I have to work on the arraignment for that Border case. A case I wish could go to hell taking all of its occupants.

Alex giggled. "Alright, see you tonight." She watched Serena walk out the door and walked over to a still texting Olivia. She grabbed her belt loops and backed them both towards her desk. When she felt the cold wood hit her calf muscle, she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waste waiting for Olivia to stop texting.

"How long does it take you to send a text message?" she said giving her a perplexed look.

"You know it takes me a minute with these things…" she answered distractedly.

Alex pulled her hands apart and brought her into a deep, sensuous kiss making Olivia forget all about the text message. When they broke for air Olivia cleared her throat.

"And I'm back." She said with a smile. She went in for another round of kisses, but Alex gave her the cheek instead. Olivia feigned hurt and pouted her lip. "I want a kiss."

"Don't think I didn't see that." Alex said lifting her eyebrow with a smirk.

"See what?"

"The exchange between you and Serena."

"What exchange?"

Alex gave a shocked look and answered her. "Fixing your collar. The looks you gave each other…" Alex said reaching for Olivia's collar to try and fix it herself.

"Well, I mean, given our history together I think she's just happy I got this far with someone."

That statement made Alex's hands freeze in place and she stared at Olivia a bit.

"History together?"

"Yeah, I mean… I thought… I thought Serena might have told you…"

Alex's tone became stern and she gripped her collar bit tighter.

"Told me what?"

"Well you said that you talked to Serena a lot about dating me. I thought maybe…"

"Told me what, Olivia?"

"That… we were together."

Alex immediately tried to move away from her, but Olivia grabbed her hips.

"Alex, it was a long, loooooong time ago. Before you even started working at SVU. And it didn't even last that long."

"How long."

"Barely two months."

Alex looked at her and bit her bottom lip. She let the news hit her and let the thought of Serena and Olivia together swirl in her head.

"Why didn't one of you tell me?"

"Really because it's not that important. It was so long ago. Alex, I'm here with you. Now. Today. I'm moving in with you. Now… not exactly today but…"

Alex giggled at her and ran her hand through Olivia's hair. "And you're ok with that right?"

"Absolutely." She brought Alex in for a kiss that almost immediately became more heated. She grabbed her firmly by the hips and lifted her up on top of the desk. She nestled herself in between Alex's hips while her tongue slowly entered her lips. Alex moaned and felt Olivia's hands smoothly glide under her skirt and higher up her thighs.

"Liv, not here…"

"I want you…" Olivia cupped her and felt a shiver run down to her own core when I sweet, deep moan sounded from Alex's lips.

"I want you too, but... no." Alex moved her away and took deep breaths to regulate her already dropping heart rate.

"Now I have to go through the rest of the day frustrated." She said backing away from Alex and fixing her shirt.

"No one said for you to start anything." She laughed. "So… you and Serena, huh?"

"Yeah. A very long time ago… you ok with that?" Olivia asked seriously.

"Yeah… I guess I'm ok with that."

Olivia gave her a smile and pulled her into a kiss. "You know, I think I may just love you."

"Ditto."

* * *

They arrived at the Greek restaurant fifteen minutes before their reserved time to make sure that they were still locked in for their slot. The waiter confirmed their reservation and took them to their designated table. The restaurant was a cozy spot with warm lighting, only a little crowded on the account of a few tables being empty and the atmosphere was very inviting.

"You told the boys seven right?" Alex asked putting her purse in the empty chair next to her.

"Yeah, they were packing up when I left. They should be here shortly."

As soon as the sentence left her mouth Elliot, Fin and Munch walked through the door searching for the two ladies. Olivia waved her hand to signal the boys who eventually caught sight of it and walked towards them.

"Well, my two favorite ladies. Mazel tov." Munch said leaning down to kiss both girls on the cheek.

"Thank you, Munch."Olivia smiled at her friend of so many years.

Fin gave her a hug followed by Elliot.

"Is this the place you keep talking about, Liv."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've been here… hey, there's Serena." She raised her hand and gestured towards the table as Serena navigated throughout the restaurant.

"Hey guys." She smiled as she took the seat next to Alex's purse. "Great. I never know where to put my purse at a restaurant. On the floor just seems…"

"Gross." Alex supplied as she picked up her menu and buried her face inside.

Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned over to Elliot, hiding her face with the menu. "Don't you just love girl talk?"

"I heard that." Alex shot her a look as she averted her eyes and went back to the menu.

"Hi, I'm James. I'm going to be waiting on you for the evening. May I start you guys off with a drink?"

"Yes, James. Let me get your finest wine selection. We're celebrating tonight!" Elliot smiled at the ladies and gave a wink.

"Coming right up, sir."

Long moments later, the wine was poured and the appetizers were served as they went around the table speaking about their first reactions when they found out the ladies of the night first started dating.

"I was scared to death." Elliot said laughing remembering his feelings on the day Olivia pulled him aside and told him. "All I told Liv was make sure you make her happy because if you don't the whole squad has to feel it."

The table busted out in a round of laughs as Elliot spoke of the tale.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad!" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't know, Alex. There was that one time Olivia stood you up for a date because of a case. Next thing I know we're all buried in paper work the next day!" Fin laughed with the rest of the table joining in.

"Well, I do apologize for that, Fin." Alex said smiling.

"No need. You're basically a sister-in-law now."

Alex couldn't ignore the way Olivia practically froze in place at Fin's suggestion though no one at the table caught it. She squeezed her knee underneath the table and leaned into her.

"Relax, Liv. There's no ring in my purse. No proposal tonight." She said leaning back in her seat.

Olivia gave her a nervous laugh. "I know." She said warily as she picked up her wine and took a sip, quickly deciding that it wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Well, I'm just glad that Olivia finally let this happen." Serena smiled at her from across the table. "I didn't think this day would come."

"Me neither, but… I don't know. Something just feels right with Alex." Olivia gave Alex a sweet kiss on the cheek which made everyone at the table give a unison "Awwww."

"Oh, pipe down you guys." Alex said smiling. "I mean, I knew Liv had a reputation, but…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Elliot interrupted.

"What, El? It wasn't that bad…"

"No. Look."

Alex and the rest of the table turned their heads towards the direction Elliot was glaring. A very familiar, tall silhouette came towards them with a determined pep in it's step. Then Alex smelt the strong cologne.

"Oh, shit…"

"Well, hello guys!"

Cliff made his way to the table and immediately gave Alex a hug from behind.

"So sorry I'm late. This traffic is something you really have to get used to. May I sit here? Great."

Cliff moved the purses that were sitting in the chair next Alex and sat down, immediately putting his arm on the back of Alex's chair.

"Alex, what is he doing here?" Olivia asked in a firm whisper.

Before Alex could answer, the very efficient waiter came to greet the arrival of Cliff.

"Hello, sir. Shall I pour you a glass of wine that the rest of the table is having?"

Olivia and Elliot answered with a strong and very loud 'no' while Cliff and Alex gave the waiter a 'yes'.

"Very well then." James exited to fetch the glass of wine, not unnoticing the glares he got from Olivia and Elliot.

"Yes? Alex, what are you doing?" Olivia said desperately trying to keep her temper in check.

"Listen, despite what we have been through and despite our past, Cliff is still a friend. We can't be rude."

"Are you serious?"

"Umm… anyone want to fill me in?" Fin asked eyeing Cliff and noticing everyone's reaction towards him.

"Oh, sorry how rude. I'm Cliff Galanger. An old _friend_ of Alex's." He answered putting emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"And I'm guessing the word 'friend' was dragged out because…"

"We really don't need to discuss that here." Alex said quickly trying to stop the conversation at hand.

"No need. Alex and I were once… lovers if you will."

"Oh my God." Alex buried her head in her hand while Olivia very publicly balled up a napkin in hers.

"Why the hell are you here?" Elliot asked demandingly.

"I was invited, of course."

"Here is your wine, sir." The waiter put the pinot noir in front of Cliff, then stepped back in his straight posture. "Have you decided what you would like as an entrée, sir?"

"You know, I haven't. Might need a couple more minutes. Thank you." Cliff smiled straightening his jacket while grabbing a menu. The waiter disappeared and a silence took over the table.

Olivia was on the verge of hitting something she wasn't supposed. She took a look at Alex who was very quietly looking at the menu trying to avoid Olivia's eyes at all costs.

"Who invited you?"

Olivia snapped her head up to see a very upset Serena giving an evil glare towards Cliff's direction.

"Alex did, of course."

"No." Alex snapped her head up as well and gave Cliff a questioning look then turned to Olivia, "No. I didn't."

"Now, don't be silly. I received this text message from you." Cliff pulled out his Blackberry and scrolled to Alex's text message, bringing it up on the display.

"Here we are." He handed the phone to Alex, but Olivia immediately snatched it out of her hand, needing to read it for herself.

'_Having a dinner tonight at Yani's. Maybe you should join? I miss you. –A'_

The look that came from Olivia next frightened Alex to her bones as her eyes slowly came up to meet hers.

"What… what does it say?"

"Does it matter?" Cliff said grabbing the phone from Olivia's hands and tucked it into his breast pocket. "And I just want to say it's nice seeing you two back together. Really. I mean, the things Alex said to me that night in my hotel room really had me doubting."

"Cliff…"

"What, Alex? You have to admit this is kind of a surprise, you two being together, but I guess after having a _thing_ with me you decided to follow love instead. How cute." Cliff took a sip from his wine and gave Olivia a smirk.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Olivia said in an angry whisper.

"What was that?"

"She said you need to leave, dirt bag." Elliot stood to his feet and rolled up his sleeves followed by Fin. "Come on. Let's go."

"Beg your pardon, but I was invited."

"No. No you weren't." Alex stated firmly.

"Shut up, Alex. I saw the text message." Olivia said angrily.

"Listen, I don't know what you saw, but I didn't send any text message…"

"Listen, Alex. If you want me to just get rid of the elephant in the room I will." Cliff stood and buttoned the jacket to his suit. "The truth, Liv, is that me and Alex… we made love the night before she came crawling back to you in that storm."

"You're a fucking liar!" Alex exclaimed, shocked about Cliff's accusation.

"It's time to go." Elliot and Fin rounded the table and grabbed Cliff by the arms. The crowd around them gasped and gawked as Cliff put up a fight.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He screamed before Fin finally grabbed him by the waist and drug him out of the restaurant forcefully.

Alex watched Fin drag him out of the door and through the glass she could see him throw Cliff onto the street. She quickly turned her attention back to Olivia who was lost in her thoughts.

"Baby, listen to me. I did not bring him here. I didn't send him a message…"

"Fuck you, Alex." Olivia slammed her napkin on the table and bolted for the exit.

"Olivia!" Alex got up and ran after her quickly. Once out the door she caught a retreating figure to her right and hurried after her.

"Olivia, listen to me."

"No! Fuck you, Alex! You're caught, ok? You're fucking caught. And turns out you fucked him the night before you came to me? Fuck you!"

"Liv, I swear to God I did not have sex with him and I didn't invite him! I swear it!"

"You're lying! I saw the fucking text message, ok? So just stop!"

"Olivia, I didn't send any God damned text message!"

"You didn't?" She stopped angrily in her tracks and fiercely looked at Alex.

"I promise you I didn't!"

"Then give me your phone."

"What? What are you…"

"If you didn't send him a text message it wouldn't be in your phones outbox right? Give me your phone."

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Olivia desperately, ready to prove her innocence. Olivia took the phone from her and searched through it diligently to get to Alex's sent messages. Alex was paying close attention to Olivia's reaction, watching any sign that she was in the clear and after long seconds that felt like hours, she sighed a sigh of relief when Olivia's face softened and slowly looked up into Alex's eyes.

"You didn't send him a message?"

"No. No I didn't." Alex smiled.

"Then what is this?" Olivia handed her the phone with the text message displayed on the screen.

'_Having a dinner tonight at Yani's. Maybe you should join? I miss you. –A'_

Alex gasped after she read it, feeling her brain shut down; The text message looking foreign to her.

"Olivia… I… I…"

"Save it." Olivia walked away with quick strides.

Alex ran to her and tried to grab her by her wrist, but Olivia turned around and shoved her hand away from her.

"Get off of me! You're nothing but a lying son of a bitch!"

Alex began to cry in deep sobs, almost dying for a way to get Olivia back. "Olivia, please!"

"Fuck you!" she screamed and walked away, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

Alex could barely hear the loud footsteps coming towards her as Serena wrapped her hands around Alex. "Is everything ok?"

"No! Everything is not ok! Cliff just ruined my fucking life!" she screamed between sobs trying to wipe her tears away repeatedly.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep in contact with him…"

"I didn't! I fucking didn't! I dropped him the same night Olivia was in the hospital. I haven't talked to him since."

"Then how did he even know we were at the restaurant?" Serena asked calmly.

"I… I don't know. I swear I don't know…"

Serena sighed knowing there was no other alternative, but didn't want to press her friend for the truth. "Well here, I brought your purse. Listen, you probably shouldn't go home tonight. How about you camp out with me." Serena rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Thanks, Serena, but I… I think I'm just going to go to the office. I need to bury myself in work to get my mind off this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm sure." Without saying good-bye Alex turned a headed towards her office, opting to walk instead of hailing a cab.

The night was cold and dark. She held herself tightly to fight it, her tears making it harder and harder to keep her body temperature steady as she wiped at her tears furiously. One single thought ran through her mind.

_What have I done?_

* * *

She arrived at her building twenty minutes later. She ran up the steps quickly and opened the door to the scarily quiet hallway that greeted her on her arrival. She speedily walked towards the elevator, the silence frightening her a little. When she reached her floor she went to her office, struggling with the lock until it finally clicked and Alex walked in.

She felt her shoulders relax as she was immersed in the familiar atmosphere. She put down her purse and took a long breath. The stack of manila folders on her desk reminded her of what she came for and she took off her coat and put it on the guest chair walking towards her desk.

Suddenly she heard the door open.

She jumped as a man came into her office and shut the door. The lock that was then pulled sounded loudly throughout the silent space.

"Cliff, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

Alex stormed towards him suddenly, giving him a hard, strong smack to his cheek. "You son of a bitch! How dare you! How dare you screw up the one great thing that was in my life! Don't you realize you-"

But Alex was cut off with a solid slap to her face that threw her to the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Cliff stood over her as Alex grabbed her face in pain. "Get up!"

When Alex didn't move he screamed it again grabbing her arm hard.

"Get the fuck up!"

He threw her into the guest chair and watched as she clung to it desperately, trying to regain her footing.

"You're just a stupid dyke, you know that? How could you possibly give me up to be with that stupid bitch? Huh?"

Alex was gasping for air and standing up slowly trying to bring her mind to the present, but when she didn't give Cliff an answer right away, he punched her powerfully in her back. She screamed out grabbing her back as tears ran down her cheeks fast. She hit the guest chair and slowly slid to the floor in complete pain.

"Help… someone help…" She struggle to scream, but the sound wouldn't make its way out of her mouth.

"What? What was that?" Cliff glared down at her, his anger showing in the way he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Help… please…"

"Oh, now you want someone to help you?" He laughed cynically at her strangled plea. "I tried to help you. Do you know what kind of life we could have had together? The future we could have made for ourselves? But instead you go to some detective who wouldn't know her away around a Saks Fifth Avenue if you gave her a map. I could have given you more than you could have dreamed of and now you want help?"

Alex sobbed, the pain in her back growing immensely every time she tried to move. She was starting to wheeze as she grabbed her chest praying that her air ways would open.

She jumped when she felt Cliff's hands grab her harshly and stand her on her feet, the pain shooting through her back like bolts of lightning.

"I believe I asked you a question!"

When she didn't answer he backed her into her desk hard and kept her standing by his grip on her arms.

"Answer me! You could have picked me over Olivia! Why didn't you?"

Alex struggled, but finally choked out, "Because she can give me more than you could ever give any woman."

With that, he gave her a quick punch to her stomach that made her yell out in severe pain. He caught her before she fell to the floor and pushed her back into the desk.

"So you think I can't give you what you need? We'll see about that…"

He shoved her body down onto the desk so that she was lying across it and reached for the zipper on his pants. When Alex realized what he was doing she kicked and screamed as hard as she could.

"Help! Someone, help!" He tried to grab her again, but she kicked him in his stomach which made him double over in pain. She tried to scramble off of the desk, but her back was throbbing. The sharp pain causing her to only move slightly.

When Cliff recovered from the kick he brought his fist back and punched Alex hard in the face causing her to yell out.

"Shut the fuck up!" He stabilized her legs which were starting to put up less of a fight and undid the zipper on her jeans. He struggled to get them off, but when her left and last foot exited the jeans he threw them across the office and finished unzipping his pants.

He grabbed her weakly fighting legs and put himself in between them, pulling her hard into his aroused penis that was still underneath his boxers.

"You feel that?" He smirked at her, grinding it into her thighs.

"Please don't…" She pleaded with him desperately. She wished that Olivia could stop him. She wished she was here to protect her at all cost. She wished she was here…

"Olivia…"

"Olivia's not here Lexie." He said sarcastically, "But I think its about time for you to feel what you had all those years ago. Something I know you've been dreaming about…"

"No! Please don't. Please!" She struggled once more trying to kick him off of her, but he pinned her legs and arms tightly against his hips.

He reached between them and pulled his penis free, throwing his head back in pleasure as he rubbed it against her thighs and then swiped it at her opening, not yet entering.

"God, I want this so bad. Don't you want this?"

"No! Someone please! Help me! Please!" Alex cried out praying that someone would come to her rescue.

"Just shut up and enjoy this." He said readying his penis to penetrate her as he heard her scream one last time.

"Cliff! Please don't do this! Please! Someone! Help!"

* * *

R&R people, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, yet another chapter! Loving your reviews and point of views. Keep them coming! Happy reading :)

* * *

Olivia ran down the hospital corridor frantically. She was brought into hysterics when she received a call telling her that Alex was in the hospital. The nurse on the other side of the call wouldn't give any information over the phone. Olivia never ran so hard in her life.

As soon as she turned the corner to Alex's hall, she saw Serena. Her face was buried in her hands as she quietly sobbed to herself.

"Serena!"

Her head snapped up as she watched Olivia run the few feet left in the hallway. She received her with a hug and Olivia immediately felt Serena's tears soak her shirt. She rubbed her back and slightly rocked her back and forth.

"I shouldn't have let her go to the office by herself!" Serena sobbed, "I should have gone with her!"

"What happened?"

"I told her that she could come to my house and cool down after everything that transpired at the restaurant. She said she rather just bury herself in work to keep her thoughts straight. It was too late at night for me to let her go alone…."

"It's not your fault, Serena. It isn't." Olivia said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The doctors won't tell me anything. All they are saying is that she was assaulted. They said they called the first person on her emergency contact list from work. I assume that's you."

"I was the first on her contact list?"

"Yes." Serena sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Then how did you get here before me?"

"Excuse me. Are you Olivia Benson?" A doctor in green scrubs walked up to the two of them with a clip board in hand.

"Yes. Yes, that's me."

"Great, then you were the one I talked to over the phone. Alex… she's going to be ok, but she is going to need time to heal."

"What happened to her?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure if we should talk about it here. From what the Detectives that came earlier were saying, Rosalie was the cleaning lady that works in the D.A. building and she's the one that walked in on them. She…"

"Hold on. Wait a minute. 'On them'? Who else?"

"An unidentified man that fled the moment Rosalie walked in. She found them… in a peculiar position where Alex was supposedly taken advantage of." The doctor stated cautiously.

"Taken advantage of?" Olivia's heart dropped. A lump formed in her throat that became impossible to swallow. "My God… was she… was she raped?"

The doctor swallowed visibly and sighed before giving her an answer. "We really won't know until we perform the rape kit."

"Of course…" Olivia trailed off and lost herself in her thoughts.

"She's in the room a couple doors down if you want to see her."

"I,umm… I think I'm gonna wait." Olivia said.

Serena stood up and laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure she wants you in there."

"I am. We both know who did this, Serena. I'm gonna call Elliot so we can get to the bottom of this. Plus… I can't see her right now." Olivia ran her trembling hand through her hair and let out a breath.

"Olivia…"

Not wanting to hear what Serena had to say, Olivia quickly turned to walk to the nearest exit. Before she turned the corner she threw over her shoulder, "Make sure you call me when the rape kit is done."

* * *

As she ran and neared the parked car in the parking garage that happened to belong to Alex, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number from memory. The phone rang twice before Elliot's concerned voice came through the small speaker.

"Liv, how are you feeling? I wanted to give you space but-"

"Elliot, Alex has been assaulted."

"What?" His gasp was audible through the phone.

"That bastard Cliff fuckin touched her. I'm gonna pick him up." She said as she opened the car door.

"Olivia, calm down. What do you mean touched?"

"I mean 'they're currently running a rape kit' touched."

"Oh my gosh…" Elliot was in a state of shock. He knew from the dinner that Cliff was definitely unstable, but he never thought he would rape. "Where are you picking him up?"

As much as Olivia hated the thought, she knew his hotel address was probably already stored into Alex's GPS. She could already assume by Cliff's personality that he was very repetitious and knew that if he had ever left he would probably come back to the very same hotel. She turned it on and searched through it. As she suspected, the most recent address saved was one of a hotel. "Central Park South at 59th street."

"The Plaza? How do you know that?" Elliot asked.

"Just meet me there in 30."

"Shouldn't we figure out who the responding officer was and notify them?"

"I'm not waiting for that!" Olivia yelled, "This bastard is smarter than he looks. I'm not waiting for him to skip town."

"Maybe you should calm down before you go to the hotel, Liv. I want this guy as much as you do, but beating him to a pulp before he gets to the precinct isn't going to help us any."

"Just meet me there."

Olivia hung up the phone and slowly let her head hit the steering wheel in front of her. Her feelings were mixed. Her mind felt disoriented as if she were having an out-of-body experience. She gripped the wheel and turned on the ignition.

_I'm going to kill him…_

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the hotel realizing that Elliot was already parked. She shot out of the car quickly and started heading for the hotel door without addressing him.

"Olivia, wait." Elliot jumped out of his car and ran up to her. "Maybe I need to go get him."

"No, Elliot. I'm fine." She brushed past him and entered the extravagant hotel. She spotted the receptionist who immediately greeted them with a smile, but once he saw the look on Olivia's face the expression quickly changed on his.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Cliff Galanger. Is he staying at this hotel?"

"Ah, you almost missed him. He just called down ten minutes ago to let us know he was checking out early."

"What room." Olivia could feel her heart pounding in her chest so hard she could have sworn the receptionist could hear.

"475."

"Ok. I need a key." Olivia said hurriedly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't just hand out other guest's keys. Are you an authorized-"

Olivia flashed the young man her badge and without another word he handed over the key quietly.

She grabbed it and started walking towards the elevator in the overly large lobby. Elliot hit the button and dared to take a sideways glance towards Olivia. She noticed this, but kept her eyes forward.

"What."

Elliot slightly shuffled his feet before answering. "Olivia, are you sure about-"

"About what, Elliot? He's an average perp and we're picking him up. That's it."

Elliot kept quiet as he stepped into the newly arrived elevator. As it was going up to the fourth floor he tried to think about what his partner was going through. He dared another glance, but this one was never seem. He could tell just by the expression on her face that her mind was far away from the present. Before he could say anything, the elevator sounded its bell as the doors slowly opened. They took a left out the elevator and followed the direction arrows displaying room numbers and took another left down a hall. Immediately they saw a man come into view. Olivia squinted as she saw the man standing outside his door with two large suitcases by his side. Her eyes went wide as she finally recognized the tall figure.

"Freeze, Cliff!"

Cliff snapped his head up and took off running in the opposite direction. Olivia and Elliot immediately reached for their guns and followed him at top speed. Cliff ran to the stairwell and swung the door open hard. He descended the stairs rapidly, skipping three to four steps at a time. Olivia was hot on his trail as she too swung the door open. She pointed her gun, but quickly noticed her metal surroundings and thought better of it.

"Cliff, stop!"

Cliff kept running, finally reaching the exit that led into the hotel's lobby. It was full of Plaza guests, but Cliff sped through them, weaving in and out of people. Olivia came through the door seconds later spotting him through the medium sized crowd. She saw him running towards the main exit and gave Elliot the signal to cut him off, but quickly realized he was no longer behind her.

Cliff blew past the receptionist desk and finally made it out of the entrance until he felt a sharp pain at his throat.

Elliot closed lined him and watched as Cliff hit the ground hard. He struggled to stand up, but Olivia came behind him and shoved him down to the ground hard.

"You have the right to remain silent you son of a bitch!" she grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back, but his right hand broke free as he swiftly turned and threw a punch that connected with Olivia's cheek.

Elliot without delay grabbed him and yanked him off the ground and slammed him into a nearby pillar. "First you're going for rape now assaulting a police officer? You know, for a lawyer you're not that smart." He cuffed him and walked him to his squad car and pushed him in. He turned back to Olivia who was following close behind and rubbing her cheek. Elliot immediately saw the small bruise that was forming and reached for her chin to lift it for a better view.

"He got you pretty good." He said rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

"Believe me," she said shrugging his touch off, "I've felt worse."

* * *

They didn't waste any time once they arrived at the precinct. Olivia threw him in an interview room and left him. She had just sat down at her desk when Fin walked towards her.

"Dad's not happy." He said in a whisper.

"I don't care." She said not bothering to give him eye contact as she went through a drawer in her desk.

"You should have called the responding officer."

"Whom we don't even know. To go through the process to find the detectives linked to the case would have been time consuming and pointless since we already knew where he would be. So, we picked him up." She said noticing Elliot coming up to her.

"Let's go, Elliot." She said picking up her newly found folder and walking pass him.

"Go where?" He said folding his arms.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and looked at him perplexed. "To interrogate him."

"No the hell you're not." Captain Donald Cragen said as he emerged from his office with his hands in his pocket.

"Captain…" Olivia tried to respond, but was cut off.

"You must be crazy to think I'm going to let you interrogate the man that is suspected of sexually assaulting Alex."

"Captain, I can handle it."

"You are too personally involved in this, Olivia. I will not allow it. Even you have to step out of yourself for just a minute and realize this isn't a good idea."

Olivia stood there quietly and thought about his words.

"Elliot, get in contact with the responding officers and let them know the suspect is in custody and can be interviewed here. Fin, pull Cliff's phone and financial records and see if anything sticks out and links him to Alex. Munch, get in contact with the janitor that stopped the attack. Olivia… go home."

"Captain!"

"I will not have you around and jeopardize this case by reacting to him. Go home."

Olivia stood in silence and looked into his eyes.

"How did you know Alex was sexually assaulted?" she asked in a whisper.

"When it's our own that is targeted the news travels fast."

With that, he went into his office and closed the door. Elliot put a hand on his partners shoulder to comfort her knowing that if the positions were reversed he would feel the exact same way. Olivia turned towards him with tears building in her eyes and a look on her face that concerned Elliot.

"Come on."

Elliot walked her to the crib and closed the door behind them. Olivia sat on a bed and ran her trembling hand through her hair.

"Talk to me. What's going on?"

Olivia sat there for a second in silence, not really knowing how to put her feelings into words. It was a mixed set of emotions that ranged from anger to hurt to concern.

"Elliot… I don't know how to feel. I… this is hard." She said taking a big breath.

"I know how you must feel." Elliot said taking the bed opposite of her.

"No. No, you don't." She said blew out in frustration. "This guy that has sexually assaulted… possibly raped Alex is the same man she could have had an affair with behind my back. A man of whom Alex has lied to me about. Tonight at dinner I was… hurt to say the least. Not really from the things Cliff said, but from the fact that I didn't know wither to believe him or not. If Alex would have been straight forward with me about him all along then it wouldn't have even been a question, but now…" She blew out another shaky breath.

"Liv, this guy is a creep and would do and say anything to break you two apart. He showed that by his actions tonight. Alex has made it very clear that she wants to work this out and any fool can see that she is in love with you. I wouldn't question that."

Before she could respond, Fin entered the crib holding Olivia's cell phone.

"It's Serena. She says they are done with Alex's rape kit."

Elliot looked at her and could tell she was weighing in her head wither to go to the hospital or not.

"Liv, go. She needs you right now."

Olivia gave him a look that he couldn't quite place and stood up.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

* * *

As Olivia walked down the same exact hallway she left not only two hours ago, she realized her emotions were very different from the first time she walked it. When she first came here she felt panicked. Her mind full of questions and her heart pounding. Now, she was apprehensive. She didn't know why, but she was scared. She was scared that she was going to find a different woman in that hospital room. She had seen rape transform joyous, happy women into soulless vegetables that never return to their previous state. She wanted the Alex that yelled at her every time she wanted a shaky warrant. She wanted the Alex that made her blood boil, both for good and bad.

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts as Serena caught her eye exiting the room that was sure to be Alex's. Serena gave her a sympathetic smile as she approached her.

"She's been asking about you." She said crossing her arms.

Olivia stayed silent and avoided her eyes, subconsciously straightening her jacket.

"Well, I'm going to go. Let me know if you two need anything ok?"

"Yeah… thank you, Serena."Serena gave her a small smile and walked down the hallway towards the exit.

Olivia continued to walk to the door and felt her heart beat faster as she reached the threshold. She closed her eyes in silent prayer as she forced her legs to walk through.

When she opened her eyes she saw her.

Alex was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with her hands firmly gripping the matters and her legs hanging off. Her head was down and her hair was draped around her face making none of it visible. Olivia tried to swallow the large lump in her throat that threatened to choke her.

"Alex."

Her head looked up into Olivia's mocha brown eyes and her facial expression slowly softened. She slowly and carefully stood herself up alongside the bed, still holding onto it for support. She looked fragile, like something that needed to be treated with absolute care. Her skin was paler than normal, the bruise on her face was immediately noticeable against her complexion.

"Olivia..."

The sound of her name coming from the blonde broke her down. A string of tears fell from her eyes as she slowly walked towards Alex. She lifted her thumb to her face and carefully traced the bruise that told the story from earlier that night.

"He did this… he hurt you."

A tear fell from Alex's eye which was caught by the thumb present on her cheek. She slightly nodded in answer to Olivia's question. She visibly gulped before saying, "Olivia, you have to believe me. I never EVER slept with him. I have no idea how he sent that text message from my phone, I-"

"Alex… stop." She said wiping away the fresh tears that were falling from Alex. "I don't care about that right now. I'm just happy you're safe."

Alex leaned into Olivia's touch. She took a step forward wanting to be held by her. She needed to feel that Olivia believed her. Loved her, but she sensed apprehension from her.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia took a deep breath and looked into Alex's crystal blue eyes. She tried to regulate her breathing, but it kept coming in shallow pants. She swallowed for courage.

"Alex… did, ummm, did he… did he…" She couldn't say it. The surrealism of her saying this to the woman she loved felt bizarre. She saw the look in Alex's face as she realized the question that she was struggling to ask. The look in her eyes made Olivia think that this man had actually gone through with it. He had done the unthinkable.

"Did he… did he rape you?"

Alex took a deep breath and looked into her lovers eyes.

"No. No, he didn't."

Olivia immediately broke down in tears. The breath she didn't realize she was holding blew out of her. Her emotional wall was crumbling and Alex realized that this assault didn't just affect her. She pulled Olivia into a hug and stroked her hair. She kissed it as Olivia sobbed into the hospital gown that was given to Alex. She held her there for a while slowly stroking her hair until they were joined by another person in the room.

"Errm. Sorry to interrupt. Ms. Cabot I have your discharge papers and the spare set of clothes Ms. Southerlyn brought you. As soon as you're ready you can go." He handed the clothes to Olivia and gave Alex a smile before leaving and closing the door.

Alex gave Olivia a shy smile. "Could you help me… take this off?"

Olivia wiped her eyes and didn't answer, but grabbed a handful of the cheap fabric as Alex slowly lifted her arms. Olivia brought the gown over Alex's head and gasped at the black and blue blotches that covered her body.

"Alex…"

They were everywhere. Several were on her arms showing the fight that Alex put up in the struggle. Some were by her rib cage, but a large gauze that was strapped to her side covered the rest from view. She traced the bruises lightly with her fingers, but Alex hissed in pain and grabbed Olivia's wrist, stopping her exploration.

"I'm sorry." She said still staring at the bandage that took up most of her side. "Are your ribs…"

"Broken? No. Bruised, but not broken." She said in a whisper.

Olivia snapped herself out of her gaze and handed Alex the shirt out of the bag Serena brought. Alex carefully put the shirt on then reached for the baggy sweatpants that also emerged from the bag.

Once Alex was dressed, they stood there in silence. Olivia found herself avoiding Alex's eyes even though she could feel hers on her. Alex felt her uneasiness and tried to decipher what was going on inside Olivia's mind, but stayed silent.

Finally she looked Alex in the eyes and said barely in a whisper, "You know… I'm not the responding officer… You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to…"

Alex bit her bottom lip and sighed, knowing that they would eventually have this talk, but didn't have enough energy to do it now.

"Thank you, Liv. I appreciate that." She gave her a small smile and reached for her hand and softly played with Olivia's fingers. Olivia turned her palm around and took her hand in hers.

"You ready to get out of here?"

Alex rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "God, no. I want to stay here forever."

They both gave a light laugh as they exited the room.

Hand in hand.

* * *

"Wake up."

Detective's Shaw and Conver walked into the small dingy interview room and threw a stuffed manila folder on the table.

Cliff was resting his head in his folded arms and slowly lifted it at the sound of the folder coming dangerously close to his head. When he caught sight of the two detectives that entered the room he was disappointed.

"Who are you?"

"Detective Shaw. This is my partner Detective Conver." Shaw said as he took a seat at the table, "We're the responding officers to a rape of an A.D.A. at the D.A.'s office. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Cliff stayed silent before responding through gritted teeth, "You are not the officer that arrested me at my hotel of which I was in all night."

"Hmmm… that's funny. The A.D.A. that was the victim states otherwise. Alex. You know her don't you?"

Cliff stared at Detective Shaw and stayed silent.

"So we're playing the silent game?" Said Conver as he walked further into the only light in the room.

"I'm not saying a word to anyone except Detective Benson." He said quietly.

Conver gave a puzzled look at his partner. "Well, she's not here and is not an officer on this case."

"I don't care. I'll talk only to Olivia."

Shaw glanced over at Conver who folded his arms. "That's not possible and is not going to happen."

"Then you get nothing." Cliff leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I want Olivia."

* * *

Read and Review por favor? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm really appreciating your reviews! And the good question is... Why was Serena the first one at the hospital?

Hmmm...

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Now, we're going to have the follow up appointment in a week or so to check on your bruising. If you have any complications between now and then, make sure you call me." The doctor that had been tending to Alex all night handed her papers on how to take care of her fresh wounds and gave her an apologetic smile. Alex took the papers from him and scrunched her nose at the girth of them.

"And here I thought I was going to have a break from reading court papers." She said with a sigh and a faint smile.

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Ms. Cabot, you should consider yourself very lucky. You dodged a pretty big bullet this evening. Rape is not something to take lightly. It could have been a lot worse."

She gave him a small smile and decided not to give him a lecture on how she sees the after math of rape all the time. She turned towards Olivia who was holding her bag and talking to the nurse who was running her discharge papers. She watched as Olivia was handed the papers and a quiet 'have a good night' was exchanged between the two.

"Ok. We're ready to go." Olivia said walking up to them.

Alex gave Olivia a smile and looked back at the man who has guided her through this ordeal. "Doctor Shaw, you really handled this with care and I thank you for that. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I suppose it's all in a day's work." He said with a smile.

Olivia took her hand and guided her through the hospital doors. She walked her carefully to the car that wasn't parked too far away from the entrance. Olivia unlocked the passenger doors and put Alex's bag in the back seat then helped Alex carefully sit down onto the front passenger seats leather. Once she knew Alex was in ok, she went to the driver's side. Put on her seatbelt. Put her hands on the wheel. And sat there.

She stared out onto the other cars throughout the parking lot. Her peripheral vision displayed Alex doing the same. The reality of this night finally sunk into her. The severity of this night finally sunk into her. Quietly they sat for a short while until Olivia finally broke the silence.

"The doctor was right, you know. This could have been a lot worse." She said still staring out to the cars.

Alex took a small glance over at Olivia but remained silent.

"This wouldn't have even happened if you would have just gotten rid of him the first time I told you…"

"Olivia, don't…"

"Don't what?" Olivia said finally facing her. "You can't sit there and tell me that this entire night could have not been avoided if you would have just told him a long time ago that we were…"

"What? Told him what?" Alex said sternly. "That me and my girlfriend weren't even talking as a result of her not wanting to move in with me because she's scared of any kind of commitment? You've seen what kind of person he is, Olivia. If he escalated to this you can't say that he wouldn't have blown up sooner or later."

Olivia sat quietly and turned back to the immobile cars in the parking lot before saying above a whisper.

"You're the one that dated him for four years. You should have seen this coming a mile away."

Alex didn't acknowledge the statement and kept quiet, regretting her choice to tell Olivia the extent of her and Cliff's relationship.

"I don't understand why you're bringing this up…" She said in an equal whisper.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh and let her head slowly fall back to the head rest.

"I almost died when I got that phone call…" She said quietly. "I have never felt so panicked in my life. I physically felt like I was crumbling… I don't know what I would have done if you…."

Alex slowly took Olivia's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb across her hard knuckles.

"Olivia, I'm fine."

Olivia sat still facing forward, drinking in the feel of Alex's hands on her own.

"But what if you weren't…"

Suddenly the phone rang loudly in the intense silence within the tiny car. Both of them recognized it as Olivia's phone, but she didn't make a move to answer it.

"Olivia…"

She blinked a little and reached for her phone deep in her pocket. Recognizing the name on the display, she answered.

"Hey, El." She said with a sigh.

"_Hey, how is Alex?"_

Olivia stole a quick glance at her and answered. "We just got her discharged. She's pretty banged up but she's a tough girl. Nothing she can't handle."

Alex smiled to herself as she listened to the one-sided conversation.

"_That's great , Liv." _He said followed by a long sigh. _"Well, you're not going to like the reason I called you…"_

"Why? What's up, El?" Olivia said with concern which made Alex look up in curiosity.

"_Cliff has requested you to interrogate him."_

Olivia's brow furrowed as she looked over at Alex. Alex mouthed out "What is it?" as Olivia tried to regain her thought.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?"

"_I honestly don't know. Captain hates the idea of course, but the guy is a distinguished lawyer for his firm in what ever city he came from. They want things handled lightly or as they said over the phone once they caught wind of his arrest, 'Your handling someone's exceptional career in your hands.'" _

"If anything goes wrong in that room the judge is capable of throwing it out. Like Captain said, I'm way too involved in this case." She said feeling her palms start to sweat from frustration.

"_The responding detectives think it's a good idea because he may get riled up with you in there. He might say something that would automatically incriminate him. I mean he really has it out for you. He looks like a caged animal in that room."_

Olivia's gut rang the alarm that this was in no way a good idea, but she knew that getting him to confess which would result to a speedy guilty verdict in trial was exactly what Alex needed.

"I'll do it. Give me an hour."

"_Take your time. I kind of like seeing him in handcuffs."_

With that, Olivia hung up the line and immediately started dialing another number.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Alex asked with concern.

"Cliff wants me to interrogate him. The officers who responded think it's a good idea." She said as she finished dialing the number and put the phone to her ear.

"But _you_ know that it's a bad idea, right?" Alex said incredulously.

"Yes, but I have to."

"Then I'm coming with you…"

"No, you're not."

"Olivia…"

"Hey, Serena. This is Liv." She said to the voice on the other end. "Hey, I need a huge favor."

"_Sure, Liv. What's up?"_

"I have to head back to precinct to handle a case and I would like it if you could be with Alex at her apartment tonight. I don't want her there alone…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked in a forceful whisper.

"_Yeah, sure what time do you want me to be there?"_

"I'm heading to drop her off now. Meet me there?"

"_Sure, no problem."_

"Thanks."

She hung up the phone and started up the car ignoring the stare from Alex that was impaling her skin.

"I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are. It's bad enough I have to interrogate him. I don't need extra stress knowing that you're on the other side of that glass." She answered as she started up the car.

Alex sighed and stared out the window. "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Well, just think of it as me knowing that you are one-hundred percent taken care of while I'm at the precinct."

Alex continued to stare out the window for a long while. She took a deep breath and said, "Don't kill him. We don't need this case thrown out over a bad temper."

Olivia sighed and replied, "I'll try my best."

* * *

It was 2:30 a.m. when Olivia walked into the precinct and she felt exhausted as she took off her coat. She caught Elliot walking up to her as she set it on the back of her chair.

"What's the update?" She said reading the facial expression that was covering Elliot's face.

"You won't believe what we found." He said as he put a manila folder on her desk. Munch and Fin followed with their own folders but waited for Olivia to open the first.

She took a quick glance at her three colleagues before she sat down and opened the first folder. She pulled out numerous pieces of papers and flipped through them quickly to get a feel of how many pages it was and noticed that many were highlighted. She realized that they were Cliff's cell phone records and read the highlighted lines. Alex's cell, office and home phone number came up countless times. The calls were three seconds here and five seconds there.

Elliot waited for her to read some of the pages before saying, "This prick has been calling Alex non-stop. Since they're only a few seconds long I'm guessing she's picking up and hanging up, but there is one call that was almost 10 minutes long." Elliot took the pages from Olivia and found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"The date…" Olivia said looking at the record. "They talked the day we went to dinner…"

"Moments before we arrived at the restaurant." Elliot stated as he sat back and crossed his arms, letting the realization sink in to her.

"So… she did invite him to dinner?" She asked barely above a whisper, but Elliot heard her loud and clear. He raised his eyebrows and gave a shrug.

Olivia looked through the papers from previous weeks. "This has been going on for weeks now. She never told me…"

Fin walked up and handed her his manila folder. "This is his bank statement. Shows him taking out large sums of money from his accounts, but we don't know what for, but the very suspicious thing is that a total of $3,500 was transferred from his account to this other external banking account and then transferred back the next day. We called the bank. The account he was sending it to was Alex's."

Olivia looked at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe Alex was accepting money from him. "Alex has more than enough money. Why is he transferring money into her account?"

"We don't know." Fin simply said. "But this happened more than once and each time it was more money, but it was also transferred back next day."

"It's like he's taunting her or something." Elliot said, "Thing is everyone knows that Alex was fed with a silver spoon. I don't know what he was trying to do with this."

Munch stepped forward and handed Olivia the last folder. "This is the statement from the cleaning lady that caught Cliff in the act. Says that if we were to put him in a lineup she would be able to identify him immediately. She also said that wasn't the first time she has seen him at the D.A.'s office after hours."

"Makes me wonder what he was snooping around for." Elliot said re-crossing his arms.

"Time to find out."

Olivia grabbed the other two folders furiously and headed towards the interrogation room that Cragen and what she assumed to be the two detectives on the case standing outside the door. She approached them with confidence and control.

"Hello. I'm Detective Conver. This is my partner Detective Shaw. I assume you're Olivia Benson." He said putting out a hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you two." She said as she shook his hand then did the same with Shaw. "Anything I need to know before I get in there?"

"Nothing besides he's really good at playing the silent game." Shaw said as he folded his arms. "He's waived counsel. We're hoping that you being personally linked to this case will get him talking. After all, he did request you specifically. But be careful what you do in there. Anything off the charts will without a doubt be inadmissible in court."

"Of course."

"Nothing crazy, Olivia." Cragen said showing a face of concern. "We've seen what kind of person he can be. I'll have Elliot and the others right outside the door so if anything goes wrong in there… we have your back. Don't make me regret this."

Olivia sighed and whispered a soft "I won't" as she brushed past them and entered the room. She looked through the two-way glass and saw Cliff sitting at the table with his back straight and his hands clasped as if he were waiting and ready for anything that were to come through that door.

At the sight of him she felt her blood immediately boil, but she took a deep breath and did her best to calm her nerves. She wanted to project composure and assurance. She closed her eyes as she reached for the handle. She blew out a long breath.

She opened the door.

* * *

"Alex. Come and lay down. I know you must be exhausted." Serena said as she patted the space next to her on Alex's couch.

Alex was standing by the window and had been doing so ever since Olivia dropped her off into Serena's care. She pleaded for Olivia to take her with her to the precinct. She didn't feel right about it. She knew there was no way Olivia was going to get a confession out of him without a price to pay.

"She must at least be on her way home by now. God, this is driving me crazy…" She said as she ran a hand carefully through her hair.

"Well she's not going to come back any faster with you watching the window. Come and sit down."

Alex looked at Serena and sighed knowing that it wouldn't bring Olivia to her faster. She acquiesced and made her way to the couch, slowly and carefully sitting down as Serena put out a hand to help her. She settled in and Serena put an arm around her and held her close.

"Why don't you just relax? Olivia knows what she's doing." Serena said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, a calm Olivia knows what she's doing. A furious one is as blind as a bat." Alex sighed. "This isn't right. I don't feel good about this…"

"Alex, she just wants you safe. It's better that you're here and not the precinct. As a matter of fact, its good I'm not at the precinct either."

"Why you?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Are you serious? This guy sexually assaulted you. Almost raped you. He wouldn't be the only one thrown in jail if I saw him tonight."

Alex sighed as she gave Serena a slight smile, but it quickly turned into a troubled expression. Her thoughts went back to earlier that night. Looking back on it now, it mostly seemed like a blur. Everything escalated so fast. From the dinner at the restaurant to the fight with Olivia outside on the street and then to the assault. And now she was here. Battered and bruised. Her joints ached but felt a little bit better due to the medication. She never would have seen herself in this position in all of her life. The victim.

She felt weak. She felt as if she was helpless, as if she was something to take care of. It was like she was stripped of her security. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like people treating her as the victim. Now she knew how it felt. Now she knew how it was on the other side.

Suddenly a phone rang startling both of them. Serena reached in her purse next to the couch and pulled out her cell phone.

"This is Serena."

"Hey, Serena. This is Elliot. I couldn't get a hold of Alex…"

"Oh, yeah. Her phone is in the bedroom, but she's right next to me. I'll put it on speaker." She pressed the button and Elliot plus the background noise was now magnified through the device. "Go ahead, Elliot."

"Well, Alex. Olivia just wanted me to call you to let you know that she just went in. We really don't know how long this is going to take, but we promise to watch the interrogation closely-"

"Elliot, if anything goes wrong…" She interrupted. Inside she knew that Elliot would do whatever it took to keep Olivia safe, but she just had to be sure.

"We'll be all over it, Alex. Trust me." He said with confidence.

"I'm trusting you, Elliot."

"Don't worry." He said before the line went dead.

Serena put the phone to her side and stared at the floor, knowing how Alex must be feeling.

Alex stared straight ahead in thought. She prayed for Olivia's safety. The worry and anguish were killing her inside to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe. She found herself taking numerous deep breathes that did very little to calm her heart.

"I can't do this." She said with a sigh, "I can't just sit here…"

* * *

The moment Olivia's boots walked inside the small, dingy interrogation room, Cliff's face broke out in a conniving smile. A sly smile that seemed to go from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful Detective Olivia Benson. I'm glad you're here. You know, we never did get to have a chat all to ourselves, did we? Wouldn't you think loving the same girl would warrant for that?"

Olivia shot him a furious look and immediately got to business.

"Let's make this short and sweet. Ok, Cliff?" She said as she threw the manila folders on the only table in the room and grabbed a seat to sit down.

"Well, let's start with the fact that I was nowhere near-"

"You must have miss understood me." Olivia cut him off and gave him a strong look. "I want this short and sweet meaning _**I**_ do the asking and all you do is answer, ok?"

Cliff stared at her and gave another slick smile.

"Shoot."

"Did you sexually assault Alexandra Cabot?" Olivia said evenly.

Cliff stalled for a moment before answering, "No. Seriously, Olivia? That's all you got? I mean, you do have to go through some sort of training before you become a certified detective don't you?"

"You transferred an amount of $3,500 into an external account that was transferred back the very next day. The exact same thing happened several days later with the amount of $4,000 then $5,000. We know it was Alex's account you transferred that money to. The question is why were you transferring it?"

Cliff sat stunned for moment but recovered quickly.

"One must know what they are missing when they make important decisions." He said with a smirk.

"And what decision was that, Cliff."

"Choosing you instead of me. Man, she really struggled with that one. You know the night you were in the hospital she came by my hotel room afterwards." Cliff's grin turned even more menacing as he saw the physical impact the statement had on Olivia. "She said that you kicked her out or whatever. I played the whole "I'm here for you" role. We started kissing. One thing to another…"

"You're lying." Olivia said through gritted teeth. "I know Alex wouldn't do that. The crazy thing is, is that you expected her to."

"Listen, I don't exactly know what conversation you and Alex had, but she was definitely in my bed that night." He stated sitting back in his chair. "She felt so good too. Soft skin. Firm breast. Tight pus-"

"Cliff, answer the question." Olivia raised her voice stopping him in mid sentence. "Why were you transferring money back and forth from Alex's account?"

"Oh, come on now, Olivia. You don't want to know every little detail about what happened that night? The way her breathing hitched when I entered her? The way she said my name as she raced towards orgasm?"

Olivia gave a small smile and simply said, "Honestly, whatever you two did while we were broken up is none of my concern. Besides, I doubt you've ever brought a woman close to an orgasm to even be able to grasp what the experience would be like."

On the other side of the glass, Elliot was chuckling to himself as Fin grabbed his shoulder.

"Your partner certainly knows how to dish it."

Cliff balled up his fist and tightened his jaw before he responded. "I transferred the money in there and then called her. I told her that this could happen every month if it's what she wanted. If she would have just chose me."

"And the transferring back?"

"That was her doing. Every time she saw the deposit she would transfer it back into my account."

Olivia stared at him for a second before grabbing the next manila folder on the table. She pulled out its contents and shoved them towards Cliff.

"Do you recognize these?"

Cliff shuffled through them and smiled to himself.

"These are my phone records."

"Can you tell me if you are familiar with the phone numbers that are highlighted on several of those pages?" Olivia said crossing her arms.

Cliff stopped shuffling the pages and sat in silence as he stared at the table.

"That bitch wouldn't even talk to me after that night." He said more to himself than to Olivia.

"Hmmm… must not have been good." Olivia said with a smirk.

He looked up at her and gave her a small grin. "I tried calling her to kind of smooth this whole thing out."

"What whole thing?"

"We had a… misunderstanding if you will." He said sitting back in his chair. "Tried to straighten it out, but she wouldn't take my calls…"

"And when did you figure that out, huh? After the 23rd time she didn't answer her phone? You were border line stalking her." She said angrily.

"I just needed to talk to her…"

"Is that why you kept showing up at the D.A.'s office after hours? Thinking you could catch her working late one night?"

"I've never been to that office after hours before tonight." He said raising his voice.

"Oh, really? Because the cleaning lady that burst into your little act tonight says she's seen you there several times after dark in the past couple weeks."

"That old bitch? She's probably got cataracts and you trust her?" He said incredulously.

"She's very positive that she can point out your boney ass in a line-up with those cataracts so I'm going to go with yes."

Cliff scoffed at her assumption and crossed his arms. "She doesn't know what she saw."

"Then why don't you tell me, Cliff." Olivia said with sitting back in her chair.

Cliff smirked as he began his tale.

"She called me from her office and apologized for the way your fellow 'detectives' man handled me and asked if I wanted to drop by her office. Even though I was still a little pissed off, I went. When I got there she was even more apologetic while trying to seduce me. Like any other man… and apparently woman would do, I fell for it. Things got hot and heavy and before you know we were on her desk. When the cleaning woman walked in she got scared and pushed me away yelling rape. So, I bolted," he said throwing his hands up, "Then, before I know it, you and your dumbass partner are chasing me down my hotel hall and, boom, here I am." He blew out a big breath and watched as Olivia stood up out of her chair and slowly started to pace.

"That's a very interesting story and I applaud you for being able to come up with it in such short notice…" She began.

"That whole thing was one hundred percent tr-"

"But, you know what the problem is with that story, Cliff?" She said as she paced behind him.

"What would that be, Liv?"

She stopped where she was and gave him a curt smile. "It's Olivia."

He rested his forearms on the table and clasped his hands.

"I really don't give a fuck what your name-"

"You said she called you after the argument at the restaurant?"

He sat back again and straightened his jacket.

"Yes."

Olivia covered her mouth in mock puzzlement. "That's funny because looking at your phone records, you know, the ones sitting right there on the table, it doesn't show an incoming call from Alex's office or cell number…"

Cliff visibly tried to hide his nervousness.

"You care to explain that to me, Cliff?" She asked with a small smile.

Cliff sat in silence as he tried to think of a way to cover himself before he was startled by Olivia's voice.

"You wanna know what I think happened? I think you saw Alex when she left the restaurant and chase after me. You saw us on the sidewalk having a heated argument. After that argument you realized that she started walking in the wrong direction to go home so you assumed that she must be going to her office." She rested her palms on the table as she leaned further into Cliff's face. "You followed her like you've probably been doing for the past several weeks. She went inside her office and you felt like you could finally do what you've been dying to do ever since you two ended way back in college…"

She was mere inches away from his face. She could slowly see the droplets of perspiration form on his brow and make out his eyes shifting back and forth.

"You beat her." She said quietly and slowly trying to control her anger. "You beat her down. You took… you took her pants off… and you just knew that you were finally going to get what you wanted. And the sick thing is? You think she deserved it…"

"She did deserve it!" He spat back angrily. "She's willing to sacrifice her entire political career over some lesbian experiment. With me, she could have had it made. She could be proud to show us off at banquets or fundraisers without wondering in the back of her mind if anyone was judging her. She wouldn't have to hide from the media. Don't think she won't have to with you dragging behind her. You're a hindrance. Plain and simple. And she's too dumb of a bitch to realize that! So, yeah. I do believe she deserved what I did tonight! She-"

The realization of what he was saying slowly showed all over his face. He wore a deer in the headlights look as he retraced all he had said in his mind. Slowly he started to sit back in his chair and the facial expression of defeat covered his now red face.

Olivia smiled as she straightened her back and put her hands in her pocket.

"Thanks for making my job that much easier, Cliff." She said with a smirk as she turned her back on him to leave the room.

Cliff's anger had reached the boiling point. He grabbed the table furiously and flipped it hard against the cement floor with a yell. Olivia turned to the sound of the loud bang and saw Cliff charging at her. Before she could evade, he punched her hard in the jaw, throwing her to the ground. He pinned her down and connected a few more times with her ribs until Elliot and Fin burst through the door and wrestled him to the ground.

Elliot had him in the headlock as he watched his partner struggle to stand up. She was grabbing her side and wiping the blood that was starting to ooze out her already swelling lip.

"Cliff Galanger, you are under arrest for sexual assault, attempted rape, and two counts of assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent…" Fin went on to recite him his Miranda rights as he stood Cliff up and exited him out of the interrogation room.

For the second time that night, Elliot walked over and softly took Olivia's jaw in his hand to inspect the damage.

"Twice in one night. You going for a record, Liv?"

Olivia gave him a quiet chuckle but immediately grabbed her side as the pain shot through her back.

"Whatever it takes to get the confession… which we got by the way."

"Yeah." He smiled. He put a hand on her back to support her as she started to walk through the threshold. "Maybe you should head to the ER. Get that checked out, Liv."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure some advil and…"

As soon as Olivia turned the corner into the bull pin, she spotted azure blue and worried eyes staring right back at her with her arms folded.

Olivia was stunned into place and slowly watched as Serena walked up to them.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay home! Serena?"

"You know, Alex is very persuasive." Serena said glaring at Alex, but Alex was transfixed on the fresh wound that was engraved into Olivia's olive skin.

"How did this happen?" She said quietly as she reached up to caress it, but Olivia swatted her hand away.

"Stop. Its fine. Alex you really should have stayed home…"

"And what? Waited for the phone call I'm sure never would have came telling me you were beat down in an interrogation?"

"Alex…"

"I knew this would happen. I had a bad feeling about this from the start." She said angrily.

"Well… I mean… we got him." Olivia said, somehow offering that information as a peace offering, but Alex wasn't biting.

"I think you should go to the hospital…"

"I'm not going to the hospital, Alex. Just calm down. Nothing some advil and a nice long nap wouldn't cure. Now please. Go back home." Olivia's eyes pleaded with her to take her advice, but Alex wasn't moving.

"Nice work in there, detective." Detective Conver walked up to Olivia and shook her hand. "You should really get that looked at. He really caught you off guard there."

"I'll be fine." She said, trying her hardest to straighten her back.

"And Alex, I know we took your statement at the crime scene, but since you're here we might as well get your questioning out the way. Giving that we just did Cliff's interrogation, this will just be an answer to that." He said evenly.

Alex looked at him then looked into Olivia's brown eyes.

"I want Olivia to interrogate me."

"Uhm, with all due respect, I don't think that would be in the best interest of this case. Your relationship with Olivia is a little more connected and complicated compared to Cliff's." He said with a sigh.

Alex looked back at Olivia sadly.

"It's ok, Alex. I can be right on the other side of the glass if you want."

Alex stood in thought for a minute before answering.

"On second thought… I don't want you to watch the questioning."

The answer shocked Olivia and surprisingly Elliot as well.

"If that's… if that's what you want."

"Then shall we?" Detective Conver said as he led the way to an empty interrogation room.

Olivia, Elliot and Serena watched as Alex and Conver disappeared. "Come on, Liv. Maybe we can go get you checked out at the hospital while they finish up."

But his words went unheard. Olivia starred at the door for countless moments. She found herself in deep thought and unknowingly felt herself gravitate towards the door.

She took a few steps towards it, but suddenly felt Elliot's strong grasp on her arm.

"Liv? Where you going?" He asked with concern.

"There's a reason she doesn't want me watching this interrogation." She said in a faint whisper, her gaze still fixed on the dingy door that separated her from the two way mirror into the interrogation room.

"I'm going to find out why."

* * *

R&R pretty oh please? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, guys! Soooooo sorry about the late update! I'm slightly embarrassed here. Its been a crazy time in my life. I just finished producing half of a music album plus had to relocate to Boca, thus, a late update. But don't fret! It is here!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Why don't you have a seat, Ms. Cabot." Detective Conver pulled out her seat then took his own. "Now, I'm not going to insult your intelligence by explaining to you what we're about to do."

"I'd appreciate that." Alex smiled.

"So we're going to start from the beginning. How do you know Cliff Galanger?"

"We met in law school my sophomore year. Became really close and started a friendship that later became a relationship."

"How long did you two date?" Conver asked as he scribbled something down in his note pad.

"Over four years."

"So quite a long time?"

"Yes." Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"How was the relationship?"

"It was smooth. We enjoyed each other's company, definitely."

"And how was your break-up? Messy at all?"

"I told him that I needed to focus more on my career and he was always a supporter of that. So, he seemed ok with it. Of course that's also because he had his own career beginning."

Conver nodded his head as he scribbled something else down.

"So he wasn't angry? He never got out of line?"

"He was very upset, but it never went pass an argument. Once everything was put on the table about my career it was fine."

"Did you two stay friends after the break up?"

Alex thought for a minute.

"We… talked a few random times throughout the years. He would be in town sometimes and we'd go out for lunch. He never did an extended stay like he has recently."

"Hmmm… during these years of you broken-up, was there ever sex involved in these visits?"

Alex sighed and fidgeted in her chair slightly. Her eyes gravitated to the two-way mirror that showed her own reflection. She starred at it for a short while then directed her attention to her fingers that were resting on the table.

She sighed once more and answered slowly.

"Once… a year and a couple months ago… but… after that I told him that we couldn't ever do that again."

"A year and a couple months? Can you be more specific?" The detective asked puzzled.

Alex once again looked towards the two-way mirror and without breaking her gaze she answered.

"A year and three months ago..."

* * *

Olivia sat stunned. She started to find it hard to breathe and couldn't take her eyes off the scene that was unfolding before her. Elliot stood beside Olivia and crossed his arms slowly and adjusted his feet.

"A year and three months ago? Haven't you two been together for-"

"A year and two." Olivia said keeping her eyes locked on Alex as she talked further with Conver.

Elliot looked to his partner and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go, Liv."

Olivia took a deep sigh, but continued to watch the questioning.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Conver scribbled some more notes down in his note pad. "Between a year and three months ago til now, have you had any contact with Cliff? Verbal or physical?"

"No."

"When he came into town recently did he tell you he was coming?"

"No. He just showed up at my office."

"During his stay were there any warning signs?"

"The only thing that was a warning about him being physical was when he forcefully grabbed me."

"What day was that?"

"I don't remember the date, but it was the same night Olivia got shot. He… showed up at the hospital thinking that I had been admitted and…"

"How did he even know you were there if you weren't?"

"I told him I was going to the hospital, but didn't tell him why."

The detective scribbled something down once more. "What led to him forcefully grabbing you?"

"When he came to the hospital he spoke with me outside the room about the possibility of us… being together. I told him I was with Olivia and he said he wouldn't take no for an answer. Later that night I went to his hotel room and tried to speak with him further on the matter. To end it. He got upset and when I tried to leave he grabbed my arm. I pushed him off of me and he said he was sorry. Since that night I haven't seen or heard from him… til now."

Detective Conver stopped scribbling and sighed, running his hand through his light blonde hair. Now, Ms. Cabot, I know this is going to be hard… but tell me about what happened last night…"

* * *

"I can't listen to this."

Olivia blew past Elliot and walked out of the interrogation room. Her blood was boiling because of the anger she felt. Her hand was shaking as she ran it through her hair and tried to stabilize her nerves. Elliot walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to support her, but she shoved it off and walked towards her desk.

"Olivia, where are you going?"

"I need air…" She said grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and reaching for her keys.

"Running, Olivia?"

She turned around and saw Cliff in the holding cell inside the precinct. He was standing by the bars with a menacing smirk on his face.

"You know, I told Alex this would happen. You running away from her when she needs you."

"You prick!" Olivia charged towards the bars with anger, but Elliot grabbed her, holding her back from making a huge mistake.

"Olivia, he's not worth it!"

"So, what exactly did you hear in there, huh? That Alex and I were the perfect couple before she decided her career path would start with SVU? Or… maybe that she fucked me while she was still trying to make a decision about you a year or so ago?"

"You bastard…" she said in a whisper.

"Let's go." Elliot moved her away from the cell, but Olivia's eyes remained locked with Cliff's. He gave her another evil grin and blew a menacing kiss towards her direction.

That was the last straw.

Olivia broke away from Elliot and grabbed the bars tightly.

"She said you put your hands on her that night. In your hotel room."

"Well, look at Alex. You know, telling the truth becomes her." He said with another smirk.

"She said you grabbed her… and she pushed you off."

Cliff's smirk slowly fell from his mouth.

"What's wrong, Cliff? Did you try and rape her that night, too? I bet it was just like last night. You couldn't go on with it… you know why? Because you're a little bitch." She said seething.

"I'm the bitch? Who was just about to run out of the precinct like one?"

Olivia glared at him through the bars. A barrier that was the only thing standing between her killing him for what he did to Alex. Olivia was breathing hard and she could feel the pulse point in her skull slowly start to throb.

"Olivia, let's go."

Elliot reached for her shoulder to turn her around. Reluctantly she gave up and started to slowly walk away from the bars. Elliot rubbed her back and guided her towards his desk.

Cliff smirked and whispered, "Good girl."

Olivia stopped in her tracks but, Elliot kept moving her, trying to get her as far away from Cliff as possible.

"I'm fine…" Olivia said as she once again grabbed her jacket from her desk. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Elliot said quietly.

"I just need to get out of here."

"Take your time, partner." He said with a look of concern.

"Take your time."

* * *

Olivia walked slowly through the paved walkway running throughout the park, the heels of her shoes dragging gravel along the way. She found herself staring at a rising sun, illuminating the sky with oranges and bright purples. Joggers were moving along their morning routine. Everything seemed at peace, except for Olivia.

She found the bench she had been looking for ever since she entered the park. The same bench that always seemed to help her through times like these. It sat right across from the park lake and gave a view that could only help the mind be at peace.

She sat down and took a deep breath. Her thoughts were blocking the feeling of air taking capacity in her lungs though, and they felt even more constricted.

_We were still talking. We were still trying to figure us out._

The knowledge that Alex slept with Cliff a month before they became the official 'Olivia and Alex' troubled and angered her. During that same month they were testing the waters, going on more intimate dates, and spending time together. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Alex had slept with him in the mist of that.

"I knew I would find you here…"

Olivia looked behind her at a concerned Alex. She immediately jumped up to assist Alex to the bench, but was pushed off right away.

"I'm fine, Liv. Those pills weren't prescribed for nothing." She said with a small smile as she sat down slowly on the bench.

Olivia remained standing, looking down on the girlfriend that she loved with all her heart. The blond tresses that flowed past her shoulders. Her pale skin that seemed to glow as the sun continued to rise.

"Liv?"

Alex could feel Olivia's eyes on her and reached out for her to join her on the bench. Olivia slowly sat down next to her and stared out onto the glistening water of the lake.

"Liv… Liv, I know you were listening. I knew there was some part of you that wouldn't let it go."

"Can you blame me?" Olivia snapped at her.

Alex recoiled and remained silent, taking in the sight of the water as well.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried to work up the nerve to talk about something she absolutely had no desire to talk about, but it was something that needed to be discussed.

"When did it happen?" Olivia said, her gaze staying on the lake.

"When did what happen?" Alex asked quietly.

"When did you sleep with him?"

Alex remained quiet for a while and took a deep breath. "Why are you even asking me this? It was over a year ago. It doesn't matter-"

"It matters to me." Olivia cut her off with a sharp tone.

Alex breathed through her nose and answered the question carefully.

"He came into town one weekend. I knew he was coming, but I expected to just meet him for coffee, to catch up a little. I offered to drive to the coffee shop, so I went to pick him up at his hotel. One thing led to another and… I made a mistake…"

Olivia remained silent before asking, "_When_ did this happen?"

Alex looked at Olivia who was still staring out into the water. Her facial expression strained, her lips tight. Alex could tell that she was on edge.

She stared back out to the water and sighed, "About eight days before the dinner. About eight days before you asked me to be-"

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia said quietly, leaning forward slowly resting her elbows on her knees. She put her hand over her mouth to hide its trembling, but Alex spotted it before it was concealed.

"Olivia, it was a onetime thing. I have been faithful to you since this relationship was official. It was an accident…"

"An accident? You call that an accident?" Olivia yelled. "An accident is stubbing your toe. An accident is knocking over a glass of wine. You call fucking him an accident?"

"Olivia, we weren't official! We were flirting with the idea of being together and honestly at that time I still wasn't sure. I was scared to death about my career, about your career. I wasn't sure how this was going to affect us in the bull pin. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out on the stand… but that night when we went to dinner and we walked along the boardwalk… and you held me close to you… all that went away. The moment you said you wanted you to be mine and me, yours; I didn't care about how this would affect our careers. I could care less if the judge used our relationship against us on the stand. The only thing I could think about right in that moment was how much I was going to enjoy loving you and showing you that I deserved your love. Olivia, asking if Cliff meant anything to me at that time of my life is so bizarre I can't even wrap my head around it. It was a mistake. He was my past. You are my present… and hopefully my future…"

Olivia looked at Alex and leaned back. She sat silently and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"You were so beautiful that night. You wore the navy dress that I absolutely love. You looked so gorgeous… You know, that night I wasn't even planning on asking you?"

"No?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"No… but I saw you… I saw you in that beautiful dress, with that gorgeous smile and I knew… I knew I had to be with you. I couldn't pass you up. You had already started to mean so much to me. I knew that if I didn't just do it, if I didn't just tell you how I felt… I knew I would lose you to someone else…"

Alex placed her hand on top of Olivia's and smiled a small smile. "Olivia, you will never lose me. I love you too much to let that happen."

Olivia smiled and enclosed Alex's hand in her own, stroking the skin with her thumb.

"I want us to get pass this", Alex said quietly, "I want us to be ok again. This pass month has been one of the rockiest in our relationship… and I don't like the feeling of almost losing you."

Olivia turned towards Alex and saw her reflection in her deep azure eyes. She leaned in slowly for a deep kiss that seemed to take her breath away immediately. Her soft lips were now kiss swollen as Alex's tongue traced her lower lip. She pressed their foreheads together and answered her.

"You'll never lose me. I love you too much to let that happen."

Alex smiled and stroked Olivia's cheek with her thumb, immediately feeling the love restored, the hope rebuild.

Olivia's phone starts to vibrate and sing the ringtone that was set for Elliot's cell. She bit her lip and reluctantly moved away as she reached in her pocket for her phone.

"Yes, El."

"Liv, we need you back at the station."

* * *

Please review and I love you long time :)


End file.
